


Este camino que recorremos juntos

by Olwen_Beazley



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olwen_Beazley/pseuds/Olwen_Beazley
Summary: Que el fin del mundo comenzase no impidió que los caminos de Carol y Daryl se hicieran uno y comenzaran su propio viaje.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Carol Peletier, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	1. En camino

**Capitulo 1: En camino**

–Me cago en la puta

El hombre se apoyo sobre el manillar de su motocicleta y observó el dantesco espectáculo que tenía delante de sus ojos. Sin apartar la mirada, tanteó el bolsillo de su pantalón hasta sacar el paquete de tabaco y meterse un cigarrillo en la boca. La luz llameante del mechero resplandeció brevemente frente a él.

Tras dar una larga calada, se sacó el cigarro de la boca y se mordió el interior del labio.

Había tardado casi dos horas en llegar. Dos horas para aclarar sus ideas, despejarse y sobre todo para asumir que probablemente tendría que ver y enfrentarse a cosas peores que las que había visto en Macon.

No pudo evitar que la respiración se le entrecortase mientras no quitaba ojo a lo que le ofrecían los dos últimos kilómetros de carretera antes de entrar a la ciudad, su objetivo. Aquel silencio sepulcral, aquel hedor… Parecía casi una puesta en escena preparada para rodar una película de terror.

Como si el mundo le estuviese dando una especie de advertencia.

Los carriles de salida de Atlanta se habían convertido en un desguace kilométrico de vehículos de la noche a la mañana; algunos cruzados en varios carriles, otros volcados, un par de ellos calcinados… Afinó la mirada, protegiéndose la vista del sol de media tarde y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Aquel improvisado desguace también se había convertido en un cementerio. Decenas de cadáveres yacían a lo largo de la autopista, friéndose y pudriéndose al sol o sirviendo de alimento a esas cosas.

–Joder –gruñó.

Si, los engendros también estaban allí, deambulando sin dirección conocida, atrapados en el interior de los vehículos o devorando a los que pronto serían sus nuevos compañeros de viaje.

Había tenido casi dos horas para procesar lo que implicaba aquella misión casi suicida y aunque estaba casi seguro de que iba a poder enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, pensar en el infierno que había tenido que ser haber estado en esa carretera, sin salida, sin opciones…

Su estomago se le revolvió durante unos instantes. Si hubiera tenido algo en el, probablemente lo hubiera vomitado.

Sacudió la cabeza para volver a centrarse y desvió la mirada a los carriles que iban hacia el otro sentido, el de entrada. En aquellos no había coches, ni cadáveres ni muertos caminando sobre el asfalto. Un autentico desierto. De nuevo otra advertencia. ¿En serio vas a tener los santos cojones de adentrarte en la ciudad?

Una mueca se dibujo en el rostro de Daryl e inmediatamente después dejo caer el cigarrillo al suelo para apagar la colilla con la bota.

–Al menos no tendré que aguantar ningún puto atasco –dijo para si antes de arrancar de nuevo su moto.

No había tiempo que perder. En unas horas se haría de noche y le sería aún más difícil encontrar el lugar. Además desconocía si la oscuridad volvía más engendros a los engendros.

–Calle Lovejoy esquina con Mills, calle Lovejoy esquina con Mills, calle Lovejoy esquina con Mills…"

Se había grabado a fuego en la cabeza aquella dirección y sin embargo la repetía una y otra vez, como si fuera una especie de mantra. No podía permitirse olvidar la localización del desconocido lugar. Era lo único que tenía.

–Por favor, que siga de una pieza –pensó para sus adentros mientras pisaba con ganas el acelerador.

Una de las últimas retransmisiones que había tenido la suerte de poder sintonizar en el televisor de casa habían sido los bombardeos de Atlanta. La imagen de aquellos helicópteros lanzando aquella especie de misiles entre los rascacielos de la ciudad era casi tan espeluznante como las terribles criaturas hacia los que iban dirigidos.

Si tuviera un Dios en quien creer, en ese momento le estaría rezando para que el sitio no estuviera ya en ruinas.

Se detuvo a las puertas de Atlanta. Ni un alma, viva o muerta, deambulaba por las calles limítrofes, pero sabía que debía andarse con ojo y no confiarse. La ciudad fantasma podía dejar de serlo en cualquier momento.

Tras investigar un poco la zona, decidió ocultar su moto tras unos enormes contenedores de basura en la parte de atrás de un comercio. Su medio de escape de aquel posible infierno debía quedar a buen recaudo.

Se mordisqueó la uña de su dedo pulgar. Los nervios le recorrían desde la cabeza hasta los pies. El plan había parecido sencillo antes de llegar: entrar en la ciudad, encontrar el lugar, sacarlas de allí y marcharse juntos por donde había venido.

Ahora mismo, solo, en aquel desangelado callejón, el plan parecía cualquier cosa menos fácil. Tenía la dirección si, pero no tenía ni puta idea de dónde podía encontrarse aquel lugar. Podía estar a dos calles de allí o en el otro extremo de la maldita ciudad.

Estaba a punto de sacar otro cigarrillo para tratar de tranquilizarse cuando escuchó aquel gruñido; seco, gutural y prolongado. Durante una milésima de segundo la sangre de todo el cuerpo se le heló.

Daryl levantó la vista y ahí estaba aquella criatura saliendo por la puerta trasera del negocio. En el momento en el que la mirada del vivo se cruzó con la del muerto algo en este último se disparó como un resorte. El gruñido monocorde se transformó en una especie de rugido seco, los pasos lentos y descompasados ganaron velocidad y los brazos muertos se levantaron en la dirección del hombre, su víctima.

Con nervios de acero, Daryl cargó una flecha en la ballesta y en el momento en el que estuvo listo, no dudó. El disparo certero a la cabeza del engendro eliminó la amenaza.

–A callar –gruñó.

Tras la muerte de la criatura se hizo de nuevo el silencio y durante unos instantes Daryl aguantó la respiración esperando a que apareciera alguna otra por la puerta del comercio. Nada. Resopló con alivió y con paso decidido se acercó al cadáver para recuperar la flecha que había utilizado.

De uno en uno y apuntando a la cabeza, aquellos bobalicones eran fáciles de eliminar.

–No como con Scud –pensó lúgubremente.

Aquel bueno para nada había sido el primero que Daryl había tenido que cargarse.

Poco antes del apagón total de los medios, la noticia de esa extraña enfermedad que se propagaba a velocidad alarmante era la principal en todas las cadenas. Programas especiales dedicaban horas a hablar de aquel misterioso virus. Otros teorizaban sobre la posibilidad de que fuera una nueva cepa de la gripe común. Otros iban más allá y hablaban sobre superbacterias mutadas que viajaban por el aire.

Daryl nunca terminó de prestarle la atención necesaria. Siempre supo que los medios hacían cualquier cosa por retener a su audiencia pero el meter miedo así a la gente… le daba ganas de vomitar.

Aún así no era estúpido, sabía que algo no iba bien.

Para tratar de calmar sus nervios, había apagado la televisión y salido al patio de su casa a fumarse un cigarrillo.

Un gruñido a su espalda le hizo sobresaltarse. Allí se encontraba Scud, un viejo amigo de Merle que en aquellos momentos necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse. Aprovechando que Merle no estaba, Daryl le había permitido quedarse en su habitación. Scud siempre habia sido un tipo peculiar, casi siempre puesto hasta las cejas de cualquier mierda que llegaba a sus manos pero siempre inofensivo.

Aquel día no había salido de su habitación. Daryl supuso que debía estar tratando de pasar el mono así que decidió dejarle tranquilo.

De aquellos eternos instantes, Daryl sólo recuerda aquellos ojos sin vida, aquel gruñido apagado… y la pelea.

Tras preguntarle de qué cojones iba todo aquello, vinieron los empujones y finalmente los puñetazos. Lucho contra él hasta la extenuación pero Scud, o lo que fuera aquello, siempre volvía a por él de manera infatigable y en el momento en el que a Daryl le fallaron las fuerzas, aprovecho para abalanzarse sobre él y tratar arrancarle a mordiscos cualquier trozo de él que se encontrara por medio. Daryl luchó como pudo por quitárselo de encima pero Scud era un tipo grande y pesado. Nada parecía surtir efecto.

A ciegas encontró una caja de herramientas tirada en el suelo junto a él y tras agarrar un destornillador se lo clavo en la sien sacando fuerzas de donde casi no las tenía. En aquel instante, aquello que había convertido a Scud en una bestia hambrienta de carne humana pareció apagarse y el hombre se desplomó sin vida sobre Daryl.

Tardó varios días en decidir qué hacer. El cadáver de Scud se pudría en el congelador que tenían en el sótano, fuera de su casa sólo se escuchaban disturbios, gritos y sirenas de la policía y ambulancias. Y por si fuera poco, la televisión ya había dejado de emitir señal alguna y le era imposible saber si las cosas estaban mejor o peor fuera de Macon.

Si al menos Merle estuviera allí… Su hermano era un gilipollas integral pero nunca le había dejado tirado en los peores momentos. Ahora mismo se encontraba en algún lugar de Virginia, haciendo uno de esos trabajos que él siempre decía que les iba a sacar de la miseria.

No tenia manera de contactar con él y saber si al menos se encontraba bien.

Fue aquel escueto mensaje de texto lo que le hizo tomar una decisión firme y ponerse en marcha.

"Me marcho mañana a Atlanta con la niña. Solo nosotras dos. Es la única oportunidad que tenemos. Ven a buscarme a esta dirección"

No había tenido noticias de ella desde hacía días, mucho antes de que se desatara aquella locura. El acuerdo que tenían ambos lo dejaba claro. Era ella la que contactaría siempre con él, nunca al revés.

"Es la única manera de que funcione sin correr riesgos Daryl"

Era lo que ella le repetía una y otra vez y a pesar de que era incapaz de decirle que no a nada que saliese de su boca, durante esos días sin saber nada de ella estuvo a punto de romper su promesa y ser él quien la llamase, de ir a buscarla a donde fuera que viviese.

El recuerdo de su hermoso rostro, de sus ojos, de su sonrisa le hizo volver a la realidad de aquel callejón de Atlanta.

–Muévete capullo. Tu mujer te está esperando.

Con las energías renovadas se dispuso a adentrarse en la ciudad con la ballesta entre sus manos, preparado para disparar si se encontraba de nuevo con alguna de esas cosas.

Comenzaba a anochecer en la ciudad. Durante su recorrido había tenido que cargarse a varias de esas criaturas. Nada peligroso. Vagaban en solitario y con certeros disparos de su ballesta a la cabeza se deshizo de ellas. Sólo cuando estuvo a punto de que un pequeño grupo de unos diez engendros le descubriese, Daryl decidió que era mejor buscar algún sitió para ocultarse y pasar la noche.

Encontró una tienda de comestibles a la vuelta de la esquina. Por suerte, la puerta se había quedado abierta, así que tras una inspección rápida para asegurarse de que no iba a encontrarse con ninguna sorpresa desagradable, atrancó la puerta con unos estantes e improvisó un pequeño campamento.

Aún así, la intranquilidad le corroía por dentro. Sabía que el tiempo corría en su contra y cuanto más tiempo pasase, las posibilidades de encontrarla se reducían. Ella y su hija podían estar en peligro, podían…

–Deja de pensar gilipolleces –se recriminó en voz alta –En cuanto comience a amanecer recoges las cosas, te llevas todo lo que puedas necesitar de aquí y sales ahí de nuevo. Ellas estarán bien.

Joder, si Merle le viera ahora mismo seguro que se estaría descojonando de él. Incluso podía escuchar cómo se burlaba en su cabeza.

–Mira cómo estás hermanito. Acojonado como una virgen en su noche de bodas. ¿Y todo por qué? Por una simple mujer

–Que te jodan Merle –le replicó en voz alta.

Ella no era una "simple mujer", de eso estaba seguro. Desde el primer momento en que la vio entrar donde él trabajaba, algo se removió en su interior. Aquella mujer de aspecto frágil, mirada triste y voz temblorosa albergaba una vida de dolor y sufrimiento que él conocía perfectamente y aunque desconocía el por qué, sabía que estaba frente a frente con alguien que le comprendia.

A medida que pasaron las semanas sus encuentros se volvieron menos esporádicos y en ellos, ella le contaba cosas de su vida y él las absorbía como una esponja, sin querer olvidar cada precioso detalle que ella compartía con él. Y cuando era él quien le contaba cosas, a media voz y tartamudeando, su corazón se encogía y el mundo parecía un lugar más agradable sólo por la sonrisa que ella le dedicaba. Y esos ojos azules, claros como cielo primaveral, atravesándole el alma…

A los pocos meses, Daryl Dixon se había convertido en el amante de una mujer casada, algo que jamás pensó que entraría en sus planes. Lo último que quería era tener problemas y meterse en mitad de un matrimonio era eso, un problema.

Pero tardó muy poco en darse cuenta de que estar con ella era el polo opuesto a un problema. Era algo excitante, tierno y maravilloso y cada momento que pasaban juntos el sólo quería poder detener el tiempo y no separarse de ella.

Se había enamorado perdidamente de aquella mujer y por alguna por alguna extraña razón que él no conseguía entender, ella le correspondía con el mismo amor que él estaba como loco por darle.

Estaba enamorado de una mujer que había desaparecido en mitad del fin del mundo. Pero él iba a encontrarla porque aunque la gente había empezado a morirse por centenares, ella tenía que estar viva. Se merecía una oportunidad y el no iba a descansar hasta poder ofrecérsela.

-Ella va a estar bien. Puede con esto y con mil mierdas mas. Al fin y al cabo, es una superviviente. Como yo


	2. El trato

**Capítulo 2: El trato**

El momento en el que su puño impactó contra el pómulo de aquel muchacho, una pequeña parte de él se arrepintió profundamente. Pero había otra parte mucho más grande e increíblemente cabreada por el tiempo que les estaba haciendo perder. Era esa parte la que mandaba ahora en su cabeza y la que le pedía a gritos volver a golpear al chico.

No le dio tiempo ni siquiera a cargar el brazo. Los brazos de dos hombres le engancharon por detrás con tanta fuerza que estuvieron a punto de tirarle al suelo.

–¡Así no solucionaremos nada Daryl, tranquilízate! –escuchó cómo le ordenaba uno de ellos.

–Pff, mira quién habla, el que le ha dejado inconsciente hace un rato –le replicó.

**1 hora antes**

Después de mucho sopesarlo, finalmente decidió que aquella azotea era el lugar perfecto de las varias que había inspeccionado. Desde ella tenía una visión casi completa de la ciudad y podía hacerse una idea de cómo estaban distribuidos los barrios y sobre todo donde se encontraban las grandes hordas.

Las estuvo observando durante un rato, como si estuviera analizando sus movimientos. Aparentemente, los grupos de multitudes de engendros no se dispersaban ni se desviaban hacia las calles aledañas de la gran avenida por lo que si todo seguía según se lo estaba imaginando terminarían saliendo de la ciudad. Eso le daría la oportunidad de poder explorar la ciudad más cómodamente.

Estaba decidiendo qué zona era la más segura para comenzar a buscar cuando una ráfaga de disparos atravesó el aire con un estruendo. Cuando se recuperó del susto, Daryl se dirigió corriendo a la cara oeste de la azotea desde dónde intuyó que se encontraba el origen de dichos disparos. No se veía nada, así que probablemente la pelea o lo que cojones estuviera pasando se estaría produciendo en alguno de los callejones de aquella calle.

Volvieron a sonar dos disparos y uno de ellos impacto sobre la carrocería de un vehículo. De pronto el sonido de la alarma inundo el silencio de la ciudad. Daryl regresó a su posición inicial en la terraza para observar a la horda que había estado observando.

–Mierda –murmuró.

El espantoso sonido de aquella alarma había atraído a una pequeña sección de la horda que en ese momento se estaba separando del grupo principal y ahora avanzaba lentamente por la calle paralela al edificio donde él se encontraba.

Esto complicaba sus planes. Si en cualquier momento, esos monstruos rompían filas y comenzaban a campar a sus anchas por la ciudad le sería imposible buscar el lugar sin problemas.  
Tenía que detener lo que estaba pasando.

Bajó rápidamente por las escaleras de emergencia del edificio y retrocedió corriendo los cien metros que le separaban del origen del disturbio. Los gritos se escuchaban cada vez más claros. Para evitar meterse en un problema gordo decidió esconderse detrás de un vehículo.

Media docena de hombres se encontraban en el callejón de enfrente en medio de una acalorada discusión. Uno de ellos, vestido con un uniforme de oficial apuntaba con su revólver contra otros dos mientras sujetaba a un tercero por el cuello.

En un momento de despiste, uno de los dos hombres disparó al aire y el otro aprovechó el momento para agarrar con fuerza a otro de ellos, un chico asiático. Mientras el otro continuaba disparando, fueron retrocediendo con su rehén hasta llegar a un vehículo a escasos metros de donde Daryl se encontraba.  
Huyeron del lugar a toda prisa y tras dejar inconsciente de un puñetazo al chico que tenía sujeto, el agente salió corriendo a la calle para tratar de perseguir al vehículo.

En aquel momento, el grupo de engendros se encontraba ya muy cerca de su posición, Daryl no tenía tiempo para decidir qué hacer. Si no hacía algo ya, se les echarían encima y tendrían un problema grave. Sin pensárselo dos veces, salió de su escondite.

–¡Eh vosotros! –El tipo de uniforme y su compañero, un chico afroamericano se le quedaron mirando como si hubieran visto un fantasma –Será mejor que mováis el culo o seréis la cena del grupo de engendros que viene de calle arriba.

El sheriff miró en la dirección que había indicado Daryl y de su boca salió algo entre un resoplido y una palabra malsonante.

–Ey Rick. Por este callejón no hay salida. ¿Qué coño hacemos? –le dijo el otro hombre aparentemente nervioso.

Cada vez tenían menos tiempo, la horda ya les había divisado y la velocidad de sus pasos comenzó a ganar velocidad. Daryl miró frenéticamente a todos hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una señal clavada en una fachada a unos 50 metros en la dirección contraria a la horda.

–¡Probemos por allí, rápido! –les gritó

Avanzaron a gran velocidad, Daryl a la cabeza y detrás el sheriff, ¿Rick?, y el otro tipo llevando a rastras chico inconsciente. Al llegar a la señal giraron a la izquierda y bajaron la rampa de acceso. Era un parking y por suerte la puerta de entrada estaba abierta.

* * *

El lugar estaba desierto, salvo por la multitud de vehículos que allí se encontraban esperando a sus dueños.

Tras inspeccionar un poco la zona para evitarse problemas, entraron en una pequeña oficina a la entrada del garaje. Una vez, dejaron al chico inconsciente bien atado y en una esquina, el tipo de uniforme se le acercó.

\- Gracias por echarnos una mano ahí fuera. Soy Rick Grimes –dijo, extendiéndole la mano.

–Daryl –respondió estrechándosela –Aunque podías haberos ahorrado todo eso de los gritos y los tiros. Con el escándalo que habéis montado habéis jodido mis planes.

El tipo se quitó el sombrero y se secó el sudor de la frente.

–Yo… lo siento. Las cosas se nos fueron de las manos.

Daryl gruñó y se acercó al otro tipo.

–Soy T-Dog y bueno… gracias. Nos hemos librado de un problema gordo.

Daryl asintió. Tenía la sensación que esos dos hombres ya sabían lo que era enfrentarse a aquellas criaturas.

–¿Y el chico? –Preguntó señalando con la cabeza al muchacho inconsciente.

–Ni idea –explicó T-Dog. Sólo sabemos que iba con los dos tipos que huyeron en el coche.

–Los que se llevaron a nuestro amigo Glenn –añadió Rick.

Daryl asintió comprendiendo a grandes rasgos el problema que aquellos hombres. También se dio cuenta de que él ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí y que tenía otro asunto, mucho más importante del que preocuparse.

–Espero que os vaya bien tratando de recuperar a vuestro amigo –murmuró mientras agarraba su mochila y su ballesta –No esperéis a que se haga de noche, la oscuridad los vuelve aún más peligrosos.

–¡Espera! –se apresuró a decir Rick acercándose a él –¿a dónde vas?

Daryl se le quedó mirando impasible –Tengo cosas que hacer y todo esto me ha hecho perder un tiempo valioso, así que me doy el piro ¿Algún problema agente?

Rick tardó unos segundos en responder.

–Mira, no estoy diciendo que eso que tengas que hacer no sea más importante que… –comenzó a decir.  
–Lo es –le replicó sin dejarle continuar –Ni te lo imaginas.

El Sheriff asintió con nerviosismo y respiró hondo tratando de medir sus palabras.

–El chico que se han llevado… él… él me salvó la vida hace unos días. Necesito recuperarlo. Se lo debo.

Nos vendría bien tu ayuda.

Daryl se mordió la uña de su dedo pulgar. Dentro de él, algo se removió. Conocía perfectamente esa necesidad de recuperar a alguien, de saber que esa persona estaba bien. Por un momento empatizó con Rick. Pero después recordó que el tiempo corría y alguien le estaba esperando.

–No, lo siento –se disculpó sacudiendo la cabeza –Me tengo que ir.

–¿Qué estás haciendo en la ciudad Daryl? ¿Tratas de salir o buscas algo? –preguntó T-Dog acercándose a los dos hombres.

Aún no confiaba plenamente en aquellos hombres y necesitó unos segundos para sopesar si debía contarles sus planes.

–Estoy buscando un lugar en la ciudad. Una calle.

En ese momento Rick y T-Dog se miraron el uno al otro y un brillo pareció destellear fugazmente en los ojos del primero. Se acercó a Daryl y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

–Escucha, el chico al que se han llevado solía trabajar de repartidor de pizzas aquí, en Atlanta. Si nos ayudas a encontrarle, seguro que sabe decirte donde esta esa dirección.

Daryl dio unos pasos hacia atrás y volvió a llevarse el pulgar a la boca para mordisquearse la uña. Esta podía ser la oportunidad que estaba buscando desde que llegó a la ciudad y aunque la sensación de que el sheriff podía estar jugándosela le martilleaba silenciosamente la cabeza sabía que no podía negarse.  
Miró fijamente a Rick y asintió.

* * *

–¡Así no solucionaremos nada Daryl, tranquilízate! – escuchó cómo le ordenaba Rick.

–Pfff, mira quién habla, el que le ha dejado inconsciente hace un rato –le replicó.

–Antes ha sido una pelea. El chico me atacó primero. Ahora está atado e indefenso. Tenemos que calmarnos.

Rick aprovechó que Daryl se retiraba al otro extremo de la oficina para arrodillarse frente al chico.

–Antes… durante la pelea, escuché que tus amigos se llamaban Miguel. ¿Eres Miguel verdad?

El muchacho, no mayor de 18 años, asintió ligeramente.

Rick le examinó rápidamente el rostro. Probablemente se le hincharía el pómulo y le dolería como un demonio los próximos días. Pero más allá de eso, no parecía sufrir mayores heridas.

–Esos hombres, los que estaban contigo y se llevaron a nuestro amigo. Necesitamos que nos lleves con ellos –Rick dijo al muchacho.

El chico se rió y lanzó un escupitajo que rozó sus botas. –No le diré una mierda agente.

–Vale chico, parece que te apetece que te arree otra hostia –masculló Daryl que se abalanzó sobre él dispuesto a estampar una de sus botas contra la cara del chico.

–¡Joder Daryl basta ya! –gritó Rick en un desesperado intento por retenerle. T-Dog le agarró del brazo y solo así pudieron separarle del chico. –¡Quédate en ese rincón y no te metas!

Sin aguantar más aquella situación, Daryl salió de la oficina. Bufaba de rabia y las manos le chorreaban de sudor. Aquello no estaba funcionando. El pequeño gilipollas sólo les estaba haciendo perder el tiempo. Si a Rick y T-Dog les parecía bien, cojonudo para ellos. El necesitaba respuestas ya.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta solo escuchaba un murmullo y le era incapaz de descifrar lo que Rick le estaba diciendo a Miguel. Fuera lo que fuera debió de funcionar porque a los cinco minutos, Rick, T-Dog y Miguel salieron de la sala.

* * *

El lugar se encontraba en una barriada alejada del centro. Tardaron como unos 15 minutos en llegar utilizando uno de los coches del garaje.

Aparcaron el vehículo a buen recaudo y continuaron la última parte del trayecto a pie. Rick encabezaba la expedición y Daryl y T-Dog le seguían, ambos sujetando al chico para que no se escapase.  
Entraron al patio que les había indicado Miguel y esperaron.

–Hablaréis con G. –dijo Miguel de repente

–¿G? –pregunto Rick

–Guillermo. Es quien manda.

Rick asintió y haciendo una señal entró al patio delantero del edificio. Daryl le siguió a unos pocos pasos y detrás, T-Dog vigilaba los flancos y no perdía de vista a Miguel.

Tras unos escasos minutos de espera la enorme puerta de metal que tenían en frente se abrió y salió un hombre seguido rápidamente por un séquito de cinco hombres más. Ignoró tanto a Rick como a Daryl y se dirigió a su amigo.

–¿Estás bien Miguel?

El muchacho asintió.

De prontó un hombre corpulento salió al patio y se coloco junto a Guillermo.

–Eh G. Esos dos son los tipos que nos dispararon en el callejón –dijo señalando a Rick y T-Dog

Guillermo se quedó mirando a Rick fijamente –Los polis siempre hacéis lo mismo. Primero disparáis y luego preguntáis.

–Fueron disparos al aire, de advertencia –le replicó Rick tratando de no perder la paciencia. Detrás de él,

Daryl no dejaba de vigilar. Había muchos escondites, muchas ventanas, muchos puntos ciegos. Un paso en falso y podrían tener problemas.

–Solo queremos hablar –continuó el Sheriff, tratando de llevar la conversación hacia un tono más calmado.

–Lo hecho, hecho esta. Ambos bandos hicimos cosas en el calor de la pelea. Te aseguro que pelear es lo último que me apetece.

Guillermo asintió y seguidamente tomó la palabra.

–Parece que tenemos a uno de tus chicos, un asiático, y tú tienes a Miguelito, uno de los nuestros.

–Uno por otro. Un intercambio justo –respondió Rick

–¿Seguro? Porque a mí no me lo parece. Verás, esa bolsa de armas…

–Esa bolsa de armas… –le interrumpió el sheriff –es mi bolsa de armas, de mi comisaria.

–Estaba en la calle, sin dueño. Y fueron Felipe y Jorge los que arriesgaron el culo para recuperarla de la calle. Os hicieron todo el trabajo. ¿Dónde está la compensación por eso? Es mas ¿Qué me impide que ahora mismo pida a mis chicos que se encarguen de vosotros?

Tras esas palabras, los hombres que Guillermo tenía a su espalda no dudaron en sacar los cuchillos y apuntarles con sus pistolas. Rápidamente Daryl dio un paso al frente con la ballesta preparada para disparar al primero que diera un paso más. Cuando todo parecía precipitarse hacia un nuevo tiroteo, la voz de aquella mujer irrumpió en el lugar.

–¿Felipe?

Del interior del edificio salió una anciana de unos 80 años y vestida con una chaqueta de punto sobre una bata de hospital.

–Señora Maria, vuelva adentro. –le dijo Felipe acercándose rápidamente a ella. La mujer no le hizo el menor caso y en su lugar se acercó con paso decidido a Rick.

–Usted es policía, ¿verdad? –preguntó la mujer mirando al hombre de arriba abajo. Rick asintió. –Por favor no se lleve a nadie. Los chicos no han hecho nada malo. Sólo cuidan de nosotros.  
Sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo, la mujer tomó la mano de Rick y le guió al interior. La tensión se disolvió instantáneamente y todos entraron tras ellos con las armas bajadas.

* * *

  
Jamás se imaginaron lo que allí se encontraron. La sala principal albergaba al menos dos decenas de camastros, la mayoría ocupadas por gente que pasaba fácilmente de los 70 años. De las puertas del fondo comenzó a salir gente, todos prácticamente de la misma edad.

–Cuidamos de ellos –explicó Guillermo –Felipe es enfermero y Jorge y yo celadores. Cuando todo empezó hubo gente que vino y se llevó a sus familiares, pero la mayoría se han quedado aquí. No tienen a nadie.

–¿Cómo? –Trató de entender Rick.

–Buscamos por la ciudad cualquier cosa que nos sirva para poder sobrevivir; comida, medicinas, armas…

El sheriff se le quedó mirando, entendiendo finalmente la situación. Asintiendo, hizo una señal a T-Dog para que le acercarse. Le susurró algo al oído y al momento el hombre salió apresuradamente del lugar. Rick volvió a dirigirse a Guillermo.

–¿Dónde tenéis a Glenn, el chico que os llevasteis?

Guillermo les hizo una señal para que le acompañase.

–Daryl, quédate aquí y espera a T-Dog –le pidió Rick.

Daryl le hizo caso y comenzó a pasearse por la sala. No estaba completamente seguro de aquella situación estuviese saliendo tan bien como aparentaba. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que en cualquier momento algo saldría mal y se verían obligados a salir huyendo. Estaban en clara minoría y no podrían liarse a tiros allí, con todos esos ancianos. Sujetó firmemente su ballesta y se mantuvo atento a cualquier movimiento.

Sólo pudo relajarse cuando unos minutos después, de una sala anexa vio salir a Guillermo, Rick y Glenn, este último sin ningún daño aparente. Al mismo tiempo, T-Dog entraba por la puerta principal portando la bolsa de armas.

–Daryl, desata a Miguel, T-Dog trae la bolsa aquí. –Ordeno Rick.

* * *

–¿Crees que a Shane le va a hacer gracia que les hayamos dado casi la mitad de esas armas a esos tipos por mi? –preguntó Glenn.

–Hablaré con Shane cuando lleguemos al campamento. Lo entenderá, no te preocupes. Era lo que había que hacer. –Le respondió Rick dándole una palmada afectuosa al chico en la espalda.

Daryl presenció la escena desde el otro lado de la oficina donde se encontraban. Parecían un grupo solido en el que la confianza era plena y además, habían hablado de un campamento por lo que probablemente habría más gente. Una punzada de envidia le pinchó en el estómago y por primera vez desde que dejó Macon se acordó de Merle.

Dio un par de pasos incómodos hacia la ventana. Ya habían solucionado el problema con Glenn. Ahora quedaba que ellos cumplieran su parte del trato. Sin embargo las palabras no le salían de la boca. Afortunadamente, T-Dog le ayudó a salir del paso.

\- Ey Glenn, ¿has conocido ya a Daryl?

Por primera vez el chico se fijó en él. No parecía mayor de 20 años y cada vez que le había escuchado hablar, las palabras parecían querer salir apresuradamente. El asiático era puro nervio.

–Lo cierto es que ha accedido a acompañarnos porque él necesita nuestra ayuda y tu eres el indicado para ello –continuó el hombre.

–¡Claro tío! –se apresuró a decir el muchacho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –¿Qué necesitas?

Daryl se acercó lentamente tratando de buscar las palabras. –Yo… estoy buscando una dirección… aquí en Atlanta. Rick y T-Dog me han dicho que te la conoces de cabo a rabo.

Glenn sonrió con orgullo –Algo bueno tenía que tener ser un simple repartidor de pizzas en estos tiempos. ¿Qué estás buscando?

–Es la calle Lovejoy esquina con Mills.

Glenn se quedó pensando unos instantes, tratando de recordar. Al no encontrar respuesta dentro de su cabeza, sacó un mapa de su mochila y lo desplegó sobre la mesa. Tras comprobar la zona en la que se encontraban las calles que Daryl estaba buscando, el color se le fue de la cara.

–Mierda –masculló.

Una extraña sensación comenzó a inundar el cuerpo de Daryl y cuando el chico le miró con los ojos llenos de lastima, la sangre se le heló.

–Estaba justo aquí –dijo Glenn señalando el punto exacto en el mapa.

–¿Estaba? Preguntó Daryl incapaz de impedir un cierto tono de enfado. Parecía que el chico le estaba ocultando algo –¿A qué te refieres con estaba?

–No sé cómo decirte esto Daryl pero…

Daryl se abalanzó sobre él y le sujetó por el cuello de la camiseta, levantándole unos centímetros del suelo.

–¡Desembucha! –gruño en tono amenazante.

–El barrio de esa calle… toda esa área fue bombardeada cuando llegaron los helicópteros, al igual que cualquier zona que estuviera cerca de las autopistas principales. Lo hicieron como medida de contención.

Daryl sintió como las piernas le flaqueaban. Soltó al chico y se alejó de los tres hombres. Temía que en cualquier momento la rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento fuera a parar contra alguno de los tres.

–Lo siento tío –dijo Glenn en un susurro, como si aquello fuera su culpa.

–Daryl, ¿que estabas buscando allí? Quizás podamos ayudarte de alguna manera –prosiguió T-Dog.

Daryl negó con la cabeza. No. No podían ayudarle. La única pista que tenía se acababa de esfumar en el aire al igual que toda su esperanza.

–¿Daryl? –insistió.

–Una amiga y su hija estaban en esa calle. Hace unos días me mandó un mensaje pidiéndome que fuera a buscarla allí –Explicó con lo poco que le quedaba de voz.

El silenció inundó la sala. Nadie sabía que decirle. Las miradas los tres hombres hacia él comenzaron a hacerle sentir incómodo. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era la compasión de nadie.

–Quizás… –prosiguió Daryl en un murmuro –Quizás estén en otro lugar. Quizás se hayan refugiado en algún edificio cercano –De dos zancadas llegó hasta su mochila y su ballesta –Tengo que irme a buscarlas.

No puedo perder más el tiempo.

No llegó a atravesar el umbral de la puerta de la oficina cuando escuchó la voz de Rick.

–¡Espera!

Daryl resopló. Ese hombre parecía no darse por vencido nunca. Se giró con la idea de pedirle de buenas maneras que le dejase marcharse en paz. No tenía el cuerpo en ese momento para aguantar gilipolleces de nadie.

–¿Cuándo dices que te envío tu amiga el mensaje? –Preguntó

Daryl se quedó paralizado. ¿A qué coño venía esa pregunta ahora? Al no responderle, Rick se la volvió a repetir.

–No se… –respondió con frustración –hará dos días o así ¿Qué cojones importa?

El sheriff puso las dos manos por delante en señal de que no quería causar problemas. – Escúchame. Si te envió el mensaje hace dos días, quizás no llegara a entrar en la ciudad. Quizás estuviera de camino cuando vio los bombardeos y diera marcha atrás.

Daryl palideció. No había pensado en esa posibilidad. Si eso era cierto, ella y la niña podrían estar a salvo fuera de Atlanta. ¿Pero dónde?

Rick pareció comprender la confusión que tenia Daryl en la cabeza. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros y le miró a los ojos.

–Mira, se que te sientes perdido ahora mismo. Yo mismo he pasado por esta situación y puedo asegurarte que los milagros existen Daryl. Te propongo algo. Vente con nosotros. Tenemos un pequeño campamento a las afueras de la ciudad en una cantera. Estás sin provisiones y con las hordas que deambulan por la ciudad no vas a aguantar mucho más.

Mil dudas asaltaron la cabeza de Daryl. Marcharse de la ciudad era como si le estuviera fallando a ella.

–Es lo mejor –añadió Glenn –Así podrás aprovisionarte, descansar y podremos ayudarte a trazar un plan para encontrar a tu amiga y su hija.

Daryl le miró. La cara del chico brillaba con renovada esperanza, como si estuviera seguro de que así se solucionaría todo.

Pero en realidad, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? No tenía más opciones y Rick tenía razón. No iba a aguantar mucho más en la inmensa ciudad. Levantó su mirada hacia la de Rick y lentamente asintió.

–Iré con vosotros. Será lo mejor por el momento. Pero no creo que queden más milagros por ahí para mí.


	3. Estaré vigilando

**Capitulo 3: Estaré vigilando**

–¿Así que has estado luchando contra los caminantes sólo con esa ballesta?

Glenn no había dejado de hacer preguntas todo el trayecto de vuelta al campamento. Ni siquiera cuando pararon a recoger la moto de Daryl. Mientras la enganchaban dentro de la camioneta para que estuviera estable, el chico no había parado de preguntarle por ella.

–Es una moto como cualquier otra. Y ni siquiera es mía, es de mi hermano Merle –consiguió responderle tras la cuarta pregunta.

Glenn pareció hacer oídos sordos a su comentario –Hubiera sido el repartidor mas guay de la pizzería con una moto así. Y seguro que hubiera vuelto locas a las chicas

Cuando pensaba que iba a tener cinco minutos de paz y tranquilidad ya sentados en la camioneta fue cuando el muchacho se fijó en la ballesta y de nuevo vino el torrente de preguntas.

–Tengo también un cuchillo pequeño de caza y una pistola para emergencias pero si, suelo usar la ballesta

–Y que paso, ¿te la encontraste por ahí y decidiste ser un arquero en el apocalipsis o qué? Porque no creo que a nadie se le haya ocurrido algo tan increíble.

Daryl suspiró. Sabía que Glenn le preguntaba con la mejor de las intenciones pero estaba terriblemente agotado y sólo quería encontrar un sitio apartado en el campamento, comer algo y dormir un par de horas.

–Tengo la ballesta desde siempre. La uso para cazar.

Glenn abrió los ojos como platos. T-Dog, que iba en el asiento del copiloto también se giró al escuchar las palabras de Daryl.

–¿No me jodas que sabes cómo cazar?

Daryl asintió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

T-Dog soltó una sonora carcajada –Amigo, déjame decirte algo. En cuanto lleguemos al campamento y la gente se entere de que eres capaz de cazar, te van a tratar como a un rey. Nos morimos por algo de carne que llevarnos al estomago tío. Estamos hartos de las latas de conservas y de lo que pueden pescar Andrea y Amy.

Daryl se quedó pensativo. La zona por la que se dirigían cruzaba un denso bosque. Sin duda habría animales para cazar. No sería mala idea si…

El hombre sacudió la cabeza. Si era el único del grupo que sabía cazar, tratarían de convencerle por todos los medios posibles de que se quedara con ellos. No. Su estancia debía ser lo más breve posible para poder proseguir con la búsqueda. Cuando estuvo a punto de contestar a T-Dog, Rick se le adelantó.

–Ya casi hemos llegado –anuncio el Sheriff aminorando la marcha y desviándose por un pequeño sendero cuesta arriba.

* * *

Menos de cinco minutos después se detuvieron en una pequeña loma a la salida de una cantera. Antes de dirigirse a la parte de atrás de la camioneta para sacar su moto, Daryl echó un rápido vistazo al campamento que habían montado. Al ser el primero que veía desde que empezó todo aquello, no tenía con qué compararlo pero sinceramente aquella gente no se lo había montado nada mal.

Una hilera de coches cerraba cada salida del lugar, como medio de defensa. En el extremo que daba al borde del asentamiento y tenía vistas a la carretera por donde habían venido, se erigía una autocaravana.

Un tipo de unos sesenta años estaba sentado en una silla en el techo del vehículo, sujetando unos primaticos con una mano y un rifle en la otra. Al ver a Rick y al resto del grupo les saludo efusivamente.

–¿Cómo ha ido todo por aquí Dale? –preguntó Rick devolviéndole el saludo.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y sonrió abiertamente –Sin novedad en el frente, agente.

–Eso está bien. Oye, ¿te importaría bajar un segundo? Tengo que anunciar un par de cosas y me gustaría que estuvieseis todos presentes.

Mientras tanto, Daryl, que se había mantenido unos pasos por detrás de Rick y ajeno a su conversación con Dale continuo inspeccionando el lugar. La cara opuesta de la loma estaba protegida por un denso bosque y en los árboles cercanos al campamento habían atado ristras de latas como sistema de alarma por si se acercaban Caminantes. Además, un par de tipos vigilaban la zona armados con un par de pistolas. Finalmente, repartidas por toda el área exterior se levantaban por lo menos docena y media de tiendas de campaña.

Haciendo un cálculo rápido, en aquel sitio podían vivir fácilmente entre 25-30 personas. Una cantidad nada desdeñable. Por su cabeza mil preguntas se amontonaban ¿Había habido algún problema de convivencia? ¿Era Rick el líder del grupo? ¿De dónde conseguían la comida? ¿Qué pasaría si…?

–Acercaos un momento por favor ¬–pidió Rick haciéndole regresar a la realidad –Tengo un par de noticias que compartir con vosotros.

Al oír la voz del Sheriff, la gente que andaba desperdigada comenzó a acercarse para escuchar lo que el hombre tenía que decir. A medida que se agrupaban a su alrededor Daryl no pudo evitar fijarse en ellos. Parecía gente normal, familias con hijos que habían huido a la desesperada y habían encontrado en aquel lugar un refugio en mitad del infierno. Había también gente que fácilmente podían pasar los 70 años y jóvenes que parecían estar solos. Un pequeño grupo que sin quererlo se había convertido en una familia.

Casi sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos fueron más allá y se fijaron en un par de personas que a pesar de la llamada de Rick seguían junto a su tienda de campaña. Una mujer y una niña.

De pronto su corazón se detuvo.

A escasos veinte metros se encontraba la persona que había estado buscando todo aquel tiempo como un loco. Allí en ese mismo campamento. Por un instante pensó que el cansancio que llevaba encima le estaba haciendo ver cosas o que se había tomado por accidente alguna de las mierdas de Merle. Pero de pronto la vio sonreír abiertamente y al mirar a su hija, sus ojos azules brillaron al sol. Supo que era ella.

–Carol –susurró para sus adentros.

Estaba rodeado por un grupo de unas quince personas que escuchaban atentamente lo que fuera que Rick les estaba diciendo pero a Daryl le era imposible prestar atención. Sólo quería apartarse de toda esa gente y correr hacia ella para abrazarla y besarla.

Pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo. Sus piernas no querían hacerle caso y le tenían ahí plantado como un bobo.

–¿Qué coño te pasa Daryl? Ya la has encontrado. Ve hacía ella coño –pensó con frustración.

Cuando por fin hizo un amago para moverse, tuvo que volver a detenerse. En aquel momento, un hombre salió de la tienda. Era su marido Ed, o como Daryl prefería llamarle “El Puto Ed de los Cojones”. Conoció a aquel idiota una vez, cuando la acompañó a la tienda donde él trabajaba, y poco antes de que él y Carol comenzaran su idilio. No había pronunciado ni dos palabras y Daryl ya había deseado partirle la boca.

A medida que pasaron los meses y ella le fue revelando detalles de su vida y él fue testigo de las marcas que él infligía en su delicado cuerpo, la rabia que sentía contra él se iba haciendo más y más grande.

Decidió esperar a que la situación se normalizase. Lo único que quería Daryl era tenerla en sus brazos y cubrirla de besos pero si algo le había enseñando su experiencia como cazador es que el saber ser paciente daba siempre una recompensa.

* * *

–Acercaos un momento por favor. Tengo un par de noticias que compartir con vosotros.

–Ven Sophia, tienes uno de los cordones desatados –susurró Carol en el preciso momento en el que Ed la dejó un momento a solas para acercarse a donde se encontraba Rick.

Con su marido pendiente de cada novedad que se producía en el campamento, Carol no tenía necesidad de acercarse a saber lo que sucedía. Si su marido estaba de humor ya se lo contaría él mismo. Si no, ya le preguntaría a Lori o a cualquiera de las otras mujeres.

Prefería mil veces aquellos instantes en los que Ed la dejaba sola y sentía que podía respirar tranquila. Estar constantemente bajo la amenaza de la ira de su esposo la dejaba terriblemente agotada y con la poca energía que le quedaba lo único que quería era centrarse en lo que más amaba en este mundo. Su preciosa hijita. Ella era lo único que la hacía levantarse cada mañana, la razón por la que debía y quería sobrevivir. A este mundo y a su marido.

–Tenemos armas –Pudo escuchar a Rick a lo lejos –algunas menos de las que pensábamos. Luego hablo contigo Shane. Tuvimos un problema en la ciudad.

Carol terminó de atarle el cordón a su hija para luego centrarse en quitarle un hilo suelto que la niña tenía en la camiseta. El grupo había conseguido más armas. Eso siempre era algo bueno. Seguramente con ellos, los hombres que sabían manejarlas podrían proteger al resto.

–Lo segundo que quiero anunciar es que tenemos un nuevo miembro en el campamento. Nos ayudó con ese problema que tuvimos en la ciudad. Es un buen tipo que creo que podrá aportar mucho. No sabemos el tiempo que se va a quedar, pero esperemos que sea mucho. Ven Daryl, acércate.

_Daryl_

Al oír ese nombre Carol sintió como si todo el aire de sus pulmones la abandonara a gran velocidad.

_Daryl_

No, no podía ser. Tenía que ser una coincidencia. Una oleada de extraño miedo se apoderó de ella y tuvo que arrodillarse en el suelo para poder recuperar el aire que había perdido.

–Mami ¿estás bien? –preguntó Sophia preocupada.

Temblando y casi sin aliento levanto la cara, y haciendo de tripas corazón asintió con una sonrisa a su hija para tranquilizarla.

–Claro que si, cariño. Sólo es que a mami no le ha sentado bien la comida. ¿Por qué no coges tu cuaderno y vas a buscar a Carl? En un rato tocará hacer algo de deberes.

En cuanto se quedó a solas allí, junto a su tienda, Carol tuvo la oportunidad de calmarse un poco y el miedo que había sentido instantes antes pasó a convertirse en una excitante curiosidad. ¿Y si era él? ¿Y si después de todo aquello, la había encontrado?

No podía quedarse allí. Tenía que averiguarlo. Avanzó lentamente hacia donde se había congregado el grupo, tratando de buscar un hueco lo más alejada de Ed. Le era casi imposible distinguir a Rick desde el fondo. Tuvo que adentrarse y esperar a que hubiera un hueco entre tanta cabeza y entonces… Y entonces…

Y entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y fue como si de repente se encontrara bajo el agua y estuviera a punto de ahogarse. Fue como si la tierra a su alrededor hubiera comenzado a sacudirse, amenazándola con derribarla al suelo. Fue como si el calor del Sol estuviera a punto de abrasarla.

Pero se sentía a salvo. Porque Daryl la había encontrado. Porque Daryl la estaba mirando. Porque Daryl la estaba sonriendo con aquella media sonrisa tímida que a ella le encantaba.

Era él, sin duda. Era él. El hombre que durante los dos últimos dos meses la había vuelto a hacer feliz y que le había demostrado que había hombres buenos que merecían la pena.

De pronto Dale se acercó a él para estrecharle efusivamente la mano y su conexión se rompió y aunque su corazón le suplicaba que se acercara a él para abrazarlo y besarlo, sabía que esa era una idea estúpida y peligrosa.

Regresó a su tienda segundos antes que Ed, quien no se percató de que había abandonado el lugar.

–Un par de armas y otra boca más que alimentar –masculló Ed nada más volver a su lado –Si piensan que ese tipo se va a llevar de nuestra comida lo llevan claro. Que lo alimente el Sheriff o el viejo samaritano de Dale. ¿Me has oído Carol? Nada de compartir.

Carol, aún aturdida, sólo llegó a escuchar como su marido pronunciaba su nombre.

–Perdona, ¿Qué has dicho Ed?

–¿Pero a ti qué coño te pasa? ¿Estás en las nubes o qué? Vete a hacer algo útil anda y déjame tranquilo.

Asintió sumisa y se alejó lo más rápidamente posible hasta donde se encontraba Sophia. La niña, sentada junto a Carl, el hijo de Rick y Lori, hacía sus deberes con diligencia y sin distracción alguna a pesar de las quejas del niño, quien prefería mil veces ir a cazar ranas con Shane.

–Ya lo sabes Carl –dijo Lori, sentada junto a los dos niños –Si haces las tareas sin quejarte, están bien hechas y a Shane le apetece, podrás ir a cazar ranas con él.

Eso pareció medio contentar al niño y la mujer dirigió su atención a Carol que se sentó con ellos. La sonrisa de Lori se desvaneció al ver el rostro de la mujer.

–Carol, ¿estás bien? Susurró Lori para que los niños no las escuchasen –¿Estas pálida? ¿Ha pasado algo?

La mujer sacudió la cabeza y le dedicó una débil sonrisa –Debe ser el calor o que no me ha sentado bien la comida. Pero no te preocupes. Estoy bien.

Lori, no completamente convencida de la veracidad de las palabras de Carol, prosiguió.

–Oye si quieres voy yo a buscar el agua para cocinar luego y tú te quedas con los niños y así descansas un poco, ¿te parece?

–No –se apresuró a decir Carol –El paseo y el aire fresco me ayudaran a encontrarme mejor. Tú quédate aquí y cuida de Sophia por mí, ¿quieres?

* * *

El riachuelo donde cogían agua estaba a cinco minutos bosque adentro. Normalmente a Carol no se le hubiera ocurrido aventurarse sola hasta allí. Aunque los hombres del campamento habían hecho un par de batidas de limpieza de Caminantes, siempre podía haber sorpresas desagradables y ella aún no sabía defenderse.

Aún así, necesitaba estar sola. Después de llenar la decena de botellas de agua y meterlas en la mochila, se sentó unos instantes bajo la sombra de un árbol para aclarar sus ideas. Tras varios minutos se dio por vencida ya que en lugar de centrarse y pensar en cómo iban a ser las cosas ahora, su cabeza no dejaba de proyectar imágenes de Daryl y de todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos aquellos meses. Las conversaciones, los paseos, las miradas, su mano entrelazada con la suya, los besos… el sexo…

De pronto el ruido de unas hojas pisadas a su derecha la sobresalto y como pudo se incorporó y se ocultó detrás del árbol esperando que fuera lo que fuera aquello no se hubiera percatado de su presencia.

–¿Carol? Aquella voz, áspera y cálida. La había echado tanto de menos. Su nombre sonaba tan hermoso cuando salía de sus labios. Escondida aun tras el árbol un miedo momentáneo la recorrió el cuerpo ¿Y si no era verdad? ¿Y si todo aquello era una broma cruel? ¿Una pesadilla?

–Carol

Tras unos segundos asomó la cabeza de detrás del árbol. Allí estaba él, a escasos diez metros de ella. Daryl, el hombre que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir y la fe en el amor durante los últimos dos meses. El hombre que jamás pensó que volvería a ver.

Salió lentamente de detrás del árbol y no pudo evitar el sollozo entrecortado que salió de su boca. En su instante todo se descontroló y comenzó a llorar amargamente, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y las piernas perdieron la fuerza para poder sostenerla.

Todo pasó en unos breves segundos. Tras el sonido de un par de zancadas Carol se sintió envuelta en un cálido abrazó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió segura y a salvo. Sus fuertes brazos la rodearon por la cintura y alrededor de los hombros y la mantuvo firme en el suelo pegada a él.

–Ya te tengo –susurró él. –Tranquila.

–Daryl, oh Daryl –ella no dejaba de repetir su nombre entre sollozos, sus lagrimas empapando su camisa raída. El calor húmedo de ellas sobre su piel hizo que la estrechase más fuerte.

\- Ya paso Carol. Ya estoy aquí. – repitió una y otra besando con ternura su cabeza.

–Ey –susurró el hombre cuando los sollozos de la mujer comenzaron a desvanecerse. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos –Déjame mirarte anda.

Con infinita ternura le limpio las lágrimas de las mejillas mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Tenía profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, parecía que estaba imposiblemente más delgada y la ropa que llevaba definitivamente habían pasado por mejores momentos.

Pero seguía estando preciosa. Esos ojos, esa sonrisa… todo lo que amaba de ella, seguía ahí.

–¿Todo bien? –preguntó sin soltar su rostro. Temía que en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

Ella asintió y alzó sus temblorosas manos para acariciar sus mejillas –¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Daryl se encogió de hombros –Supongo que es eso que me dijo Rick en Atlanta. Un milagro.

Le relató su aventura en Atlanta, cómo se había encontrado con Rick y el resto y cómo estos le habían dicho que el lugar que buscaba ya no existía.

–No sé como lograron convencerme de venirme con ellos aquí. Ahora… –añadió con una media y tímida sonrisa –ahora que fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar.

Carol sonrió aun con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Sin embargo, instantes después esa sonrisa se desvaneció.

–Daryl… Daryl lo siento tanto. Yo… perdí la esperanza. Pensé que no volvería a verte…

El hombre volvió a tomarla en sus brazos para tranquilizarla.

–¡Dios y te llevé a una muerte segura! –añadió de nuevo, el llanto de nuevo entrecortando sus palabras. –¡Podías haber muerto en Atlanta!

–Ey, mírame –respondió el hombre rápidamente –Estoy aquí. Eso es lo único que importa. Hubiera recorrido la ciudad de arriba abajo y si no te hubiera encontrado, hubiera seguido buscándote en Macon o en cualquier otro lugar.

El abrazo que les envolvió pareció separarles momentáneamente del mundo que les rodeaba y en un susurró él añadió –Tu y la niña sois lo más importante para mí y ahora que os he encontrado no me pienso alejar jamás de vosotras.

Daryl se inclinó sobre ella para besarla por primera vez y ella sonrío de felicidad contra sus labios. Fue como si todas las piezas de aquel puzzle encajaran por fin a la perfección.

Durante unos escasos minutos el sonido de sus besos irrumpió el silencio del lugar. Ambos sentían que tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido. De pronto una de las manos de Daryl apartó suavemente la hombrera del top de ella. Cada instante que pasaba tenía más hambre de ella y aunque sabía que tendrían que regresar pronto, las ganas de besar cada centímetro de su piel era irresistible.

De pronto, sus labios se detuvieron en el momento en que sus ojos se fijaron en las marcas de su hombro.

–¿Qué es esto Carol?

La mujer dirigió su mirada a donde Daryl estaba mirando y rápidamente le sujetó de los brazos.

El hombre prosiguió, su rostro y su tono de voz, oscurecidos por una intensa rabia.

–Ha sido el ¿verdad? Puto desgraciado. ¡Lo voy a matar!

–Daryl por favor tranquilízate –le respondió Carol acariciando sus musculosos brazos –No es nada.

–¿Qué no es nada? ¿Qué te dije la última vez que nos vimos, Carol? Cuando te vi llegar con un ojo morado y el pelo cortado casi al cero. ¿Qué te prometí? Que si ese cabrón volvía a ponerte la mano encima lo mataría con mis propias manos.

El hombre literalmente temblaba de furia y el corazón le iba a mil por hora.

Carol le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y le cubrió la cara y el cuello de besos para calmarle. A pesar de que su ira seguía latente, aquellas muestras de amor parecieron surtir efecto y poco a poco fue tranquilizándose. Sus brazos se relajaron y lentamente rodearon su espalda.

–Voy a partirle la cara a ese desgraciado Carol –susurró en su oído mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda de arriba abajo.

Tras darle un largo y cálido beso en los labios Carol posó su frente sobre la de él.

–No Daryl. No quiero que hagas nada que ponga en peligro tu estancia aquí. Eres el nuevo aquí y se como es Ed. Podría poner a todo el mundo en tu contra.

–Me importa una mierda que Ed…

–Carol coloco un par de dedos para interrumpirle y que ella pudiera seguir hablando.

–Lo se. Pero ahora que estas aquí no quiero que nada te aleje de mí. –Y tras quedarse pensativa unos instantes añadió –Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Yo voy a seguir igual que siempre. Llevo mucho tiempo casada con él y en este nuevo mundo que estamos viviendo estoy aprendiendo a como mantenerle tranquilo. Seguiré siendo la esposa sumida y callada que él quiere.

Daryl cerró los ojos y resopló. Esa imagen de ella no le gustaba una mierda.

–En cuanto a ti, Daryl Dixon –continuó la mujer besando su mejilla con ternura. Sus labios descendieron lentamente y siguió besándole el cuello y bajo la oreja, el lugar que ella sabía que le volvía loco –Tú vas a luchar por hacerte un hueco en ese campamento. Necesito que seas el hombre de honor que conozco ¿de acuerdo?

Tras unos instantes perdido en los ojos azules de ella, Daryl asintió y con timidez posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Continuaron besándose pero una vez se habían puesto de acuerdo en aquel extraño plan de ella, éstos se tornaron hambrientos y desesperados. Lentamente, Daryl la guió hasta un árbol cercano y la apoyó en el, atrapándola entre el tronco y su cuerpo.

–Ahora me vas a escuchar tu a mi Carol –Podía sentir cada centímetro de su piel pegado a su frágil figura, y los recuerdos de aquella tarde, cuando hicieron el amor contra la pared en la oficina de su tienda la hicieron temblar de deseo. –Voy a estar vigilando. Probablemente ni me verás hacerlo ni sentirás mi presencia, pero ten por seguro que en ningún momento te voy a quitar ojo.

Sus cálidas manos se adentraron bajo el top que llevaba y comenzaron a acariciarle el estómago y las costillas haciendo que Carol soltara un leve gemido.

–Voy a estar muy, muy pendiente –Daryl prosiguió, su voz un mero susurro, besando la columna de su garganta –y si pillo a ese hijo de la gran puta poniéndole un dedo encima a mi mujer o a su hija… –Uno de sus callosos dedos se había introducido bajo su sujetador y jugaba distraídamente con su pezón –Te prometo que haré desaparecer a tu querido marido en mitad de la noche. Sin que nadie se entere.

Carol sólo tuvo fuerzas para asentir mientras permitía que Daryl volviera a hacerla recordar las miles de sensaciones que sólo él podía provocar. Los últimos besos dejaron de tener la pasión de los primeros. Sabían que el tiempo apremiaba y debían volver al campamento por separado.

Con un último y tierno beso, Daryl se separó de ella y Carol sonrió. Delante de ella ya no estaba el hombre que la había hecho derretirse por dentro minutos atrás. El Daryl de ahora se mordisqueaba la uña de su dedo pulgar mientras miraba a algún lugar indeterminado del suelo.

Esa parte tímida de él también le encantaba.

–Adéntrate un poco en el bosque, como si lo estuvieras explorando. Dame diez minutos para que regrese al campamento y luego regresa tu. Así nadie sospechará.

Daryl asintió y entrelazó brevemente sus dedos con los de ella a modo de despedida para después alegarse en la dirección opuesta al campamento. Carol le observó hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión y sonriendo regresó hasta donde había dejado la mochila con las botellas de agua.

Durante el camino de vuelta, no puedo evitar seguir sonriendo. Aquel día había amanecido como todos los anteriores, envuelta en una densa niebla. Ahora, aquella niebla se había disipado y frente a ella, multitud de caminos se abrían. No sentía ningún temor ante la incertidumbre porque el hombre que conocía la mejor versión de sí misma, estaba junto a ella de nuevo.

–Rick tenía razón. Los milagros existen


	4. Una promesa que cumplir

**Capitulo 4: Una promesa que cumplir**

Aunque se encontraban en mitad de aquel oscuro bosque a medianoche y sobre aquella fría y húmeda tierra, Daryl no lo cambiaría ni por todo el dinero del mundo. En aquel momento, el suave y cálido cuerpo de Carol bajo el suyo era todo lo que necesitaba. Un dulce bálsamo para todo aquel tiempo que habían estado separados y que había vaciado su mente de cualquier preocupación.

Silenciosa como un ratón, le había estado esperando escondida a que Shane le sustituyera en la guardia nocturna y tras encontrarse frente a frente Carol, con una sonrisa tímida, le tomó de la mano y le guió hasta las afueras del campamento, muy cerca del riachuelo. En aquel lugar, ocultos por la oscuridad y el ruido constante del fluir del agua pudieron por fin dar rienda suelta a aquella pasión que les estaba quemando por dentro desde que se reencontraron.

Para Daryl fue como regresar a aquel hogar feliz que nunca tuvo en la vida real. El olor de su piel, su sabor, su textura, los sonidos que salían de lo más profundo de ella y el calor de su aliento contra su cuello. Sus delicadas y suaves manos acariciándole como nadie lo había hecho, sus pechos, pequeños y deliciosos volviéndole loco cada vez que rozaban su pecho, sus caderas, acomodando su pelvis… Cada segundo se traducía en miles de sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo como pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

Cada instante junto a ella él se sentía como un niño en una tienda de juguetes. Lo quería todo y más aún.

–Joder como te he echado de menos –gruño en su oído mientras una de sus manos descendía suavemente recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su placentero destino. El calor y la humedad entre sus piernas le hizo estremecerse ligeramente. Le encantaba tocarla y darle placer. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al sentir como ella alzaba su pelvis en dirección a su mano. 

Al igual que él, ella también lo quería todo. ¿Quién era él para negarle nada? Le daría todo lo que le pidiese.

–¿Tu también has echado de menos esto verdad? –sus labios trazaron un húmedo sendero desde la comisura de los labios hasta su pecho. Tomó con delicadeza el pezón endurecido entre sus dientes y tiró con suavidad. Sabía la reacción que eso provocaría en la mujer y no se equivocaba. Del interior de Carol salió un gemido gutural seguido por un temblor desde la cabeza a los pies. Soltó el pezón y para poder estimular el otro con su lengua.

–¡Joder, si! –ahora era el turno de Daryl de gemir y estremecerse al sentir como las uñas de la mujer se clavaban en sus hombros. Cuando se recompuso, se dio cuenta de que Carol aún no había respondido a la pregunta que él había formulado así que sus labios tomaron el camino a la inversa hasta poder besarla y mirarla a los ojos directamente.

–Dime que me echabas de menos, por favor.

Estaba suplicando por una respuesta y mientras que en otra ocasión hubiera preferido cortarse un brazo antes de mostrarse así de vulnerable, con Carol podía desnudar su alma con toda la facilidad del mundo. Aquella mujer era su debilidad.

Carol le miró a los ojos con infinita ternura y mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y acaricio sus mejillas susurró. 

–Solo quiero ser tuya de nuevo.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más y tras un par de besos hambrientos se colocó alineando su cuerpo con el de ella. Muy lentamente se introdujo en su interior, aún más cálido y húmedo que antes. Pudo sentir como Carol se estremeció y se tensó durante unos breves instantes.

–¡Si! –gimieron ambos.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, tratando de saborear cada segundo. Había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de ella… y joder, que bien se sentía. El rostro de Carol brillaba de placer en mitad de la oscuridad y sus pupilas dilatadas por la excitación se quedaron fijas en el oscuro cielo sobre ellos.

–Mírame por favor –le pidió, y en el momento en el que lo hizo, Daryl se inclinó para besarla en los labios –No sabes lo que ha sido estar sin ti. No sabes lo que significa haberte encontrado. No sabes…

–Te quiero Daryl... –susurró Carol contra sus labios interrumpiéndole. Quiso sentirle más dentro, más profundo por lo que alzó las piernas del suelo y le rodeó la cintura con ellas.

El deseo comenzó a apoderarse de ambos y Daryl sintió como poco a poco iba perdiendo el control del ritmo pausado que estaba llevando. Necesitaba dejarse llevar pero al mismo tiempo deseaba estar así el más tiempo posible, unido a ella y lejos de aquel nuevo y horrible mundo 

–Daryl, por favor –el hombre escuchó la súplica de la mujer y su aliento contra su cuello hizo que se precipitara por el abismo de la pasión en el que ambos se encontraban. Sus movimientos se volvieron acelerados y erráticos. Ambos estaban ya muy cerca del final y Daryl quiso luchar una vez más contra sus propios impulsos. Necesitaba asegurarse de que ella llegara al orgasmo primero. Una de las manos que tenía apoyada en la hierba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Carol se desplazó entre sus piernas y comenzó a estimularla.

Sonrió al sentir las primeras oleadas de su orgasmo. El cuerpo de Carol comenzó a tensarse. Primero las piernas, que se entrelazaron con más fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo y luego sus brazos, que le rodearon por el cuello y le atrajeron hacia ella. Vio como sus ojos se humedecían por el placer que estaba sintiendo y escuchó como sus gemidos comenzaron a descontrolarse. El la besó para tratar de silenciarla. Aunque estaban algo lejos del campamento y gran parte de la gente dormía, no quería arriesgarse a que les descubrieran. 

Tras el orgasmo de Carol, Daryl no tardó mucho en seguirla. Con un potente gemido se corrió y segundos después, cuando las fuerzas le abandonaron definitivamente, se dejó caer con todo el cuidado que pudo sobre el cuerpo de ella.

–Yo también te quiero –Daryl susurró completamente agotado –Te quiero. 

* * *

Pasar parte de la noche con Carol hizo que Daryl estuviera de muy buen humor. Esa era otra de las cosas que había echado de menos; el poder que tenía aquella mujer para hacerle sentirse bien incluso horas después de estar juntos.

Pero tuvo que admitir que no sólo era eso. En aquel lugar se respiraba un ambiente agradable a pesar de las circunstancias y era imposible no contagiarse del espíritu del colectivo. Por la posición del sol, el mediodía había pasado hace un buen rato y el lugar respiraba actividad. 

Dale y Jim estaban despiezando uno de los coches que habían traído de Atlanta. Algo sobre un radiador para la caravana, le pareció entender. Los pocos niños se entretenían con lo que podían pero todos reían y se lo pasaban bien. Rick y Shane charlaban a lo lejos, desde donde podían divisar la ciudad, sus rostros relajados pero atentos a todo lo que sucedía.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba y Daryl tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta. Parte de las mujeres, Carol incluida, no se encontraban en el campamento. Su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente ante la posibilidad de que le hubiera pasado algo y nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

–¿Tienes ropa que lavar? –Escuchó como una voz cerca de él le preguntaba. Era Lori, la mujer de Rick. En aquel momento se encontraba en las escaleras de la caravana leyendo un libro mientras vigilaba a su hijo. Sin esperar a que él respondiera a que él contestara prosiguió. –Andrea, Amy, Carol y Jacqui han bajado a la cantera para hacer la colada. Si necesitas lavar algo aprovecha.

Daryl asintió y le dio las gracias antes de alejarse.

Lavar la ropa. Aquella idea no había pasado por su mente en días. Probablemente desde que el mundo se fuera al garete. Una actividad tan mundana hacía tan poco tiempo y que ahora le parecía extraña.

Sus pasos le habían llevado hasta el lugar donde había dejado sus cosas e inconscientemente se puso a revisar su ropa. Definitivamente lo poco que tenía necesitaba un lavado, así que como no tenía mejor que hacer se encaminó hasta el lago de la cantera.

* * *

El buen humor que portaba se esfumó rápidamente cuando vio la escena ante sus ojos. Junto a la orilla del lago se encontraban Andrea, Amy, Carol y Jacqui lavando la ropa como buenamente podían. Pero no se encontraban solas. El puto Ed de los cojones las vigilaba de cerca mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. Le recordó a aquellos guardias de la prisión en la que estuvo Merle.

Tal y como le había dicho a Carol, no le había quitado el ojo de encima a ese idiota. Cualquier cosa que hacía, cada movimiento suyo por el campamento, pavoneándose como si fuera el gallo de corral… Todo, absolutamente todo pasaba por los ojos de Daryl que esperaba pacientemente a que le diera una razón para partirle la cara.

Se maldijo en silencio por no haber anticipado que pudiera encontrarse allí.

–Puta mosca cojonera –mascullo entre dientes mientras se acercaba a las mujeres que aún no se habían percatado de su presencia.

Fue ver a Carol y gran parte de su malestar se disipó por completo. Su mente le llevó a los eventos de la noche anterior y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Que ganas tenía de volver a estar con ella.

Por culpa de aquellos pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que se había quedado parado junto a las mujeres como un completo pasmarote sin articular palabra.

–¿Daryl? ¿Necesitas algo? – Le pregunto Jacqui. El resto de mujeres, salvo Carol, quien seguía frotando un pantalón sobre la tabla de lavar, había detenido su tarea para mirarle.

–Mierda –masculló para sus adentros al darse cuenta de lo bobo que parecía allí plantado. –Si bueno yo… yo venía a ver si podíais dejarme algo de jabón o lo que sea para poder lavar mi ropa.

–Déjala aquí en este montón y ya te la lavamos nosotras –le respondió la mujer mientras volvía a su tarea.

Daryl sacudió la cabeza –Ya soy mayorcito para lavar mi propia mugre. Además, ya tenéis bastante con la ropa del resto del campamento.

Jacqui sonrió agradecida por el gesto de Daryl y le dio una pequeña botella de jabón líquido bastante aguado.

–¿Quieres una tabla? –preguntó Andrea.

–Nah, con esto me vale.

Tras darles las gracias, se alejo unos diez metros de ellas para ponerse a trabajar. No es que se sintiera incomodo por la presencia de las mujeres ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente supuso que antes de su llegada, las mujeres estarían hablando de sus cosas. No quería interrumpir aquello.

* * *

Diez minutos. Diez putos minutos había tardado Ed en empezar a tocar los cojones. Mientras le escuchaba soltar mierda por la boca, Daryl no pudo evitar que su orgullo se sintiera herido. Parecía que su presencia no era suficiente para que el gilipollas estuviera tranquilo y calladito.

–¿Qué es eso tan gracioso? –había preguntado al grupo de mujeres.

Desde donde se encontraba, Daryl podía escuchar a medias la conversación que éstas estaban teniendo. Hablaban sobre lo que echaban de menos de la vida anterior al apocalipsis. Si, él también echaba de menos muchas cosas; su trabajo, tomarse una cerveza los viernes por la noche en su local favorito, salir a perderse por las afueras de Macon solo con su moto…

Sonrió al sentirse un tipo con suerte. Lo que más echaba de menos de su vida anterior lo acababa de encontrar y se encontraba a escasos metros de donde estaba.

Tras unas palabras ininteligibles las cuatro mujeres comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Incluso Carol, y Daryl sonrió. Le encantaba verla aquellos momentos en los que podía ser feliz.

Pero aquella situación completamente inocente pareció molestar a Ed. De todas ellas, fue Andrea quien, con total naturalidad, trato de aplacar su conocido temperamento. Pero aquel idiota necesitaba quedar por encima. 

–Ya, pues menos cacarear y mas trabajar. Aún hay mucha ropa que lavar.

Daryl se mantuvo en su sitio como si la cosa no fuera con él pero sus cinco sentidos estaban en lo que se estaba produciendo. Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Carol y su corazón se partió en dos. Cuanto más se elevaba el tono de voz de su marido, mas parecía querer encogerse. Como si quisiera desaparecer. Conocía perfectamente el terror que ese hombre era capaz de infundirle. Ella misma se lo había confesado.

–¿Pero tú quien te crees que eres? –Andrea había perdido toda la paciencia que le quedaba y dejando la tarea a un lado se levantó de un salto para encararse a Ed. La situación comenzó a descontrolarse peligrosamente y Daryl, olvidándose de la ropa, se giró para intervenir justo en el preciso instante en el que Ed agarró el brazo de Carol y tiró de ella violentamente.

–¡Basta!

El tono y el volumen que empleó fueron suficientes para que el enfrentamiento entre Ed y las mujeres se detuviese y que el hombre soltara el brazo de Carol quien aprovechó para alejarse lo más posible de su marido.

–Tu sigue a lo tuyo y no te metas en esto –gruñó el hombre tratando de usar el mismo tono y volumen de Daryl pero sin conseguirlo.

–Que no me meta dice –pensó Daryl y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ahí estaba justo lo que necesitaba. Ya tenía un motivo para poner en su sitio a aquel gilipollas. A ver si tenía suerte y le podía calzar una hostia.

Se incorporó dejando lo que estaba haciendo y con paso lento pero decidido se acercó al grupo. Sin perder los nervios se coloco a escasos centímetros de Ed, bloqueando cualquier cosa que aquel capullo pudiera hacerle a las mujeres.

Frente a frente, Daryl se dio cuenta de la diferencia entre él y Ed. El tipo era ligeramente más alto y grande. Pero quizás fuera que Daryl estaba ya curtido en peleas en las que no contaba con la ventaja física, quizás fuera porque le estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos sin amilanarse. Pero probablemente era que Ed se había fijado en los músculos que definían sus brazos y la anchura de sus hombros.

Con tremenda satisfacción pudo sentir el miedo recorrer el cuerpo de Ed. Lo podía oler incluso.

–Deja a las mujeres trabajar tranquilas –le dijo simplemente –Y de paso me dejas trabajar tranquilo a mí.

De la boca de Ed salió una risa nerviosa e hinchó el pecho tratando de encontrar algo de valor –¡Puto tarado, te he dicho que no te metas! ¡Carol! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! ¡Nos vamos!

En aquel preciso momento, Ed cometió el error de tratar de pasar por encima de Daryl para llevarse a su mujer de nuevo por la fuerza. Justo en el momento en el que el hombre casi le había sobrepasado, Daryl aprovechó para agarrarse del antebrazo y ayudándose de la fuerza de sus brazos y sus piernas, le derribó sin dificultad, haciéndole quejarse de dolor al impactar contra el duro suelo pedregoso.

Desde el suelo, y con una mirada entre el shock y el miedo, Ed pudo ver como Daryl se arrodillaba frente a él.

–Creo que no he sido suficientemente claro antes –su voz gutural hizo que a Ed se le abrieran los ojos como platos y cuando Daryl le agarro por la mandíbula para obligarle a que le mirara a los ojos un gemido de terror salió inconscientemente de su boca –Déjanos lavar la ropa en paz.

Le soltó la cara con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle saber quien estaba controlando la situación. Tras incorporarse para regresar a su tarea Daryl tuvo unas últimas palabras para el hombre, que aún no había encontrado el valor para incorporarse.

–Vete al campamento o a tomar por culo, me da igual. Pero te vas solo y sin molestar. Y más vale que no me entere que la tomas con tu mujer y tu hija por esto o tú y yo tendremos un problema serio Ed Peletier. 

* * *

Tras la marcha de Ed con el rabo entre las piernas, Daryl y las mujeres pudieron retomar el trabajo con algo más de tranquilidad. Agradecidas por haber intercedido en aquella incómoda situación, pidieron al hombre que se uniera a ellas y que no estuviera sólo, algo a lo que Daryl accedió.

Las mujeres siguieron conversando animadamente en incluso Daryl participaba de vez en cuando. Mientras lavaba la ropa respondía a las preguntas que le hacían, por aquello de ser el nuevo, de dónde era, a que se dedicaba antes…

De pronto y sin previo aviso se incorporó como impulsado por un resorte y dirigió la mirada a la espesura del bosque que se extendía junto al lago de la cantera.

–Daryl, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó Jacqui en un débil susurro e incapaz de contener cierta preocupación. El resto de mujeres habían dejado de lado sus tareas y le observaban en el más absoluto de los silencios.

El hombre se limitó a extender el brazo y señalar hacia el extremo del lago.

–Allí, ¿lo veis? –Justo a las afueras del bosque, un ciervo pastaba tranquilo sin saber que estaba siendo observado –Si me acerco lo suficiente yo… yo podría cazarlo –explicó Daryl mordiéndose nervioso la uña del pulgar –A juzgar por su tamaño, podría alimentarnos unos cuantos días.

–¡Eso sería fantástico! –exclamó Andrea y su hermana Amy se limitó a asentir con una amplia sonrisa. Daryl no pudo evitar contagiarse del entusiasmo general del grupo.

Con un vistazo furtivo, observó la reacción de Carol. La mujer se había mantenido al margen y había tratado de evitar mirarlo a la cara. Seguía lavando y enjuagando la ropa en el agua del lago pero una tímida sonrisa la delataba. De pronto recordó las palabras que ella le dijo.

_Tú vas a luchar por hacerte un hueco en ese campamento_

Le había hecho una promesa y el iba a hacer todo lo posible por cumplirla.

Con un rápido movimiento, recogió su ballesta para ponerse en camino a su misión, pero de repente se detuvo y miró la pila de ropa que aun tenía que lavar. Afortunadamente, Jacqui se dio cuenta del problema que rondaba en su cabeza y no dudo en acercarse y poner una mano en su antebrazo.

–No te preocupes. Nosotras nos encargamos. Tú ve y trae la comida.

Asintiendo a modo de agradecimiento a la mujer, Daryl se apresuró a abandonar la cantera y adentrarse en el bosque en busca de aquel ciervo.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse por detrás de las montañas y las mujeres aún seguían junto al lago. Hacía ya tiempo que habían terminado de lavar toda la ropa e incluso les había dado tiempo de subirla al campamento para tenderla a que se secase.

En aquel momento pasaban el tiempo contándose batallitas y riendo como adolescentes. Varias mujeres más se habían unido incluida Lori, ahora que Carl estaba a cargo de Miranda Morales.

–Y aquel tipo tuvo los santos cojones de decirme que no había sabido llevar su caso por ser mujer. Estuve a punto de partirle la cara. Por suerte aquel día…

Andrea cortó la historia que estaba contando al ver las miradas de Jacqui y Lori perderse a lo lejos. En la cara de la primera se dibujo una amplia sonrisa.

–Parece que lo ha conseguido. ¡Bien por él!

El resto de mujeres dirigieron la mirada a la entrada del bosque y al igual que Jacqui, no pudieron evitar sonreír. Daryl, caminaba hacia ellas con el ciervo cargado sobre sus hombros. Había pasado casi una hora desde que se había marchado y por los pasos decididos que daba a pesar del peso del animal parecía que el cansancio no había hecho mella en el. Solo una fina capa de sudor sobre su rostro y su pecho desnudo brillaba con aquellas últimas horas de luz.

–El cabrón ha sido un hueso duro de roer –explico el hombre cuando llegó al grupo –por suerte pude arrinconarle en un risco al otro lado de la cantera. Lo malo es… –hizo una pausa para desatarse la camisa que llevaba anudada al cinturón –que el bosque por esa zona es más espeso y la camisa se me ha rasgado por varios sitios.

–Oh no te preocupes por eso. Carol hace milagros con un hilo y una aguja. –Explico Jacqui prácticamente arrancándole la camisa de las manos.

Daryl dirigió una breve mirada a la mujer. Ahí estaba de nuevo, la sonrisa furtiva y la mirada fija en su regazo. Dios que ganas tenía de tenerla a solas como anoche.

–Si pudieras arreglármela, Carol –Daryl dijo poniendo énfasis en el nombre de la mujer para que ella le miraba. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y los ojos de ella le recorrieron su pecho desnudo el calor pareció inundar su cuerpo. Sabía que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él –te lo agradecería mucho. La verdad es que no tengo muchas camisas.

Carol tomo la camisa de las manos de Jacqui y con un hilo de voz respondió –Después de lo que has hecho es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Antes de volver a desviar la mirada, Carol le dedicó una de aquellas sonrisas que Daryl conocía muy bien. Antes o después encontraría el momento para “darle las gracias”. Preferiblemente en privado.

–Bueno yo… será mejor que suba al campamento y comience a preparar el ciervo para que podamos comer en un rato.

Y sin añadir una palabra más se dirigió con paso firme de vuelta al campamento dando la espalda al grupo de mujeres. Cuando estaba ya lo suficientemente lejos, Andrea se había olvidado completamente de la anécdota que estaba contando. En su lugar comentó con una sonrisa pícara.

–Joder, como está el nuevo, ¿no? No me digáis que no os habéis fijado en los brazos que tiene, y la espalda y los abdominales. ¡Madre mía!

Varias de las mujeres rieron con picardía y le dieron la razón. Andrea no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo Lori sacudía la cabeza con cierta desaprobación.

–¿Qué? A ver si el único aquí que tiene un buen cuerpo es tu marido. O Shane.

El rostro de Lori se puso colorado ante las últimas palabras de la mujer. Antes de decir algo indebido se mantuvo callada para satisfacción de Andrea quien continuó.

–Y no es que Daryl sea mi tipo ni mucho menos. Pero se agradece un poco de variedad en el campamento. La falta de competitividad estaba comenzando a hacerse aburrida.

–Además Daryl no tiene no tiene pinta de regodearse del cuerpo que tiene a diferencia de Shane –añadió Amy mirando con complicidad a su hermana. –No sé cuantas veces van ya que se ha quitado la camiseta en mitad del campamento sin motivo alguno.

Andrea se echó a reír y le dio una palmada afectuosa en la espalda a su hermana. Inmediatamente después y sin que la mujer se diera cuenta, echó una breve mirada a Lori. Su lio con el poli era vox populi y ahora que su marido había regresado la tensión entre ambos se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Tampoco es que tuviera nada en contra de la mujer pero la actitud que había tenido últimamente, especialmente con ella, hizo que no pudiera evitar meter un poco el dedo en la llaga.

–Si los hombres nos escucharan… luego no os sorprendáis de los comentarios soeces que van soltando por el campamento –dijo Lori cansada de sentirse el centro de atención y tratando de terminar con el tema –Carol anda, échame una mano y apóyame.

Todo ese tiempo Carol no había quitado los ojos de la camisa de Daryl. La misma que llevaba la noche anterior cuando estuvieron juntos y que ella no tardó nada en quitársela… Estaba hecha jirones e iba a necesitar prácticamente un milagro para dejarla mínimamente decente. 

Apenas había prestado atención a la conversación del resto del grupo pero sabía que estaban hablando de él. De Daryl y de su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que ella se conocía centímetro a centímetro; su olor, su calor, su fuerza… Se estremeció ligeramente y sonrió.

Ninguna de las mujeres que estaban ahora mismo se podían hacer a la idea de lo que ella opinaba del cuerpo de Daryl. Y lo mejor de todo es que no se avergonzaba lo más mínimo.

–Lori. Probablemente todos los hombres del campamento nos hayan catalogado ya por nuestro físico –contestó a la mujer sin girarse a mirarla a la cara –O eso, o nos han criticado por eso mismo. Créeme, en eso pueden ser peores que nosotras. No creo que estemos haciendo nada malo. Y creo que Andrea tiene parte de razón. A más de uno hacía falta ya bajarle los humos en ese aspecto.

* * *

–Creo que deberíamos felicitar a Daryl por la suculenta cena de hoy. Y por las comidas de los próximos días.

Un grupo numeroso de personas accedieron a la petición de Dale y dieron las gracias al hombre. Otros alzaron las bebidas que tenían en las manos en señal de gratitud. Daryl agachó la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir tantos elogios. Alzo la cabeza cuando sintió las palmadas afectuosas de Dale sobre su hombro.

–Cuando llegaste, Rick mencionó que tu estancia podía ser breve. Con esto no quiero decir que me guste tenerte aquí sólo porque puedas proveernos de comida. –Daryl miró a los ojos del hombre y vio como su sonrisa se tornaba en un semblante serio. Continuó hablando, esta vez en un tono más bajo –Andrea me contó lo que pasó en el lago con Ed y como las defendiste.

Daryl desvió la mirada y observó a su alrededor. Todo el mundo parecía relajado y contento. A lo lejos divisó a Ed, Carol y Sophia en una hoguera aparte. Aislados. En su interior sintió una punzada de rabia.

–Lo que quiero decir Daryl, es que si te tienes que marchar del campamento, hazlo. Pero va a ser una lástima perderte. Creo que eres un tipo decente y aunque muchos aquí aparentan serlo… –Dale se negó a continuar. Simplemente negó con la cabeza.

La mente de Daryl estaba hecha un lío en ese momento. ¿Cómo explicar a Rick, Dale y al resto que ya no tenía motivos para marcharse? ¿Cómo decirles que en aquel mismo campamento se encontraba lo que había estado buscando?

Justo cuando encontró las palabras para elaborar una triste excusa un alarido de terror inundó cada rincón del campamento. 


	5. Carrera contrarreloj

El estallido de los disparos a su alrededor le dejaron parcialmente sordo durante unos instantes y casi por instinto se lanzó al suelo en busca de protección. Cuando pudo recuperar los cinco sentidos buscó a tientas su ballesta y se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo.

–Mierda –mascullo al ser testigo del infierno que se había desatado.

Decenas de caminantes habían alcanzado el campamento con la eficacia suficiente como para no ser descubiertos por nadie hasta que fue demasiado tarde y en aquel momento deambulaban dejando tras de sí un reguero de muerte.

Con rapidez, Daryl abandonó su lugar junto al fuego y se subió a uno de los vehículos cercanos para obtener una mejor visión general de la zona. Se dio cuenta de que los engendros habían accedido principalmente por la carretera principal y la cara este del bosque. Esto significaba que sólo tendrían uno de los extremos del campamento y la zona del lago de la cantera, si no habían aparecido por allí también, como lugares seguros.

Cargó la ballesta con una de las flechas y de un salto, bajo del vehículo dispuesto a defender el lugar.

Escuchó un aullido de dolor a escasos tres metros de él. De manera automática disparó al caminante acertando de lleno en la sien y provocándole la muerte instantánea. Para el hombre, alguien a quien aún no había conocido, ya había poco que se pudiera hacer.

–Mucha gente va a morir esta noche –pensó con amargura.

En mitad de la gente que iba y venía de manera descontrolada y presa del pánico pudo divisar a Rick defendiendo la entrada del campamento.

–¡Daryl, será mejor que uses esto! –le gritó el Sheriff mientras seguía disparando con su revólver. Hábilmente, le lanzó una escopeta de la bolsa que habían conseguido recuperar de la ciudad. Si, en esos momentos, un arma de fuego era más eficaz que su ballesta.

–¿Dónde coño se ha metido Shane? –preguntó Daryl colocándose justo a su lado.

–Cubriendo el flanco del bosque con Glenn, T-Dog y un par de hombres más. Creemos que la mayoría de los caminantes están llegando por allí.

De pronto, un chillido llegó desde la entrada de la caravana de Dale. Los dos hombres se giraron para descubrir con horror como un caminante había conseguido atrapar a Amy. ¿Pero cómo había podido llegar hasta allí? Tenían todos los frentes cubiertos.

–¡Mierda! –rugió Daryl mientras volvía a llenar el cargador de su arma –Rick, el sendero sur, el que está al final de las tiendas de campaña.

–¡Eso es imposible. No pueden haber accedido por ahí! –el Sheriff cogió un rifle de la bolsa y mientras lo cargaba desvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el grupo de Shane.

–Escucha. Yo me hago cargo –Daryl sentenció –Intenta guiar a los que van llegando por aquí hasta el grupo de Shane. Cuando la zona este libre, que alguien bloquee la entrada con uno de los coches y monte guardia para los rezagados, ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Qué coño vas a hacer?

Antes de que finalizase la pregunta, Daryl ya había cogido un par de pistolas de la bolsa y estaba cruzando el campamento a toda prisa. Sus peores presagios parecían haberse cumplido ya que los gritos de terror se intensificaban en aquella zona. Los caminantes habían encontrado una tercera vía de entrada.

–¡Daryl!

El grito de Carol le hizo detenerse en secó. La mujer estaba junto a varios hombres y mujeres. Todos terriblemente asustados. Daryl se apresuró en acercarse a ellos con la ballesta preparada, listo para disparar en caso de que algún caminante se encontrase en su camino.

–¿Quién sabe disparar? –preguntó al grupo. Cuando nadie respondió volvió a repetir la pregunta a punto de perder los nervios –¿Que quién coño sabe disparar? –Tres personas alzaron nerviosamente la mano. –Bien, necesito que uno de vosotros vaya a la carretera de entrada y se asegure de que está limpia. Cuando lo esté, tiene que aparcar un coche cruzando el camino a modo de barricada.

A la mujer que se prestó voluntaria Daryl le dio su escopeta y la munición que le quedaba. A los otros dos les entregó las pistolas.

–Vosotros dos, necesito que vayáis al final de la zona de las tiendas de campaña y tratéis de llevar a los caminantes hacia el bosque donde se encuentra Shane. Hay que intentar juntarlos a todos. Yo voy para allá también.

Cuando los dos hombres se marcharon a todo correr, Daryl se quedó con el restó y les guió hacía las hileras de coches aparcados junto al borde del campamento, la zona desde la que se divisaba Atlanta y el único lugar por donde los caminantes no podían entrar.

–Necesito que os quedéis aquí hasta que pase todo –explicó tratando de mantener la calma.

–Daryl… –Carol trató de dirigirse a él en un susurro tembloroso.

–Daryl, ¿Rick está bien? –Lori preguntó enmudeciendo a Carol. La mujer tenía a Carl bien pegado a ella –Contéstame, ¿está bien?

–Creo que si. Ahora mismo debería estar con Shane y el resto. Escuchadme, quedaos aquí. Yo voy a ayudar al resto. No os mováis pero si los caminantes llegan hasta aquí manteneos juntos y tratad de llegar hasta la caravana de Dale. Si lo conseguís, meteros dentro y no salgáis hasta que esto acabe.

Se dispuso a marcharse, pero la mano firme de Carol en su antebrazo se lo impidió.

Por primera vez la miró a los ojos y descubrió lo aterrorizaba que estaba. Sus piernas flaquearon. Quería quedarse con ella y protegerla hasta que acabase todo. Abrazarla y asegurarle (y asegurarse) de que todo iba a ir bien. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo asustado que estaba él también y de cuánto la necesitaba.

–Ey, todo va a salir bien. Sólo haz lo que te he dicho –le aseguró en un susurro para que nadie más le escuchara.

–Sophia –con la voz entrecortada, Carol consiguió pronunciar el nombre de su hija. Con un escalofrío recorriéndole de arriba a abajo, Daryl la cogió de la mano y la apartó del grupo. –Ella… ella… 

–Dime dónde esta.

La mujer temblaba de terror y se vio incapaz de hablar. Olvidándose del resto del mundo, Daryl tomo su rostro en sus manos y posó su frente contra la suya. –Carol, dime dónde está tu niña y te la traeré a salvo te lo prometo. Pero necesito saber dónde está.

Tras unos segundos, consiguió responder –Les dejé en la hoguera. Fui a lavar los platos de los tres y la dejé con su padre. Iban a ser solo unos instantes Daryl pero entonces, entonces…

El llanto no la dejó continuar. Instintivamente la tomo en sus brazos para tratar de tranquilizarla. Ella se aferró a él con desesperación.

–Ve con Lori y los demás. La encontraré.

Le dolía dejarla allí por lo que emprendió la marcha a la carrera sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Con un vistazo rápido, vio que a los dos hombres que había enviado a la zona de las tiendas de campaña se les había unido un grupo de tres personas más armados con palas y herramientas y estaban guiando a la pequeña horda hacia el lugar indicado. De momento no necesitaban su ayuda.

Llegó hasta la hoguera que minutos antes había estado ocupada por Carol, Sophia y Ed encontrándose ahora desierta. Pudo detectar un pequeño rastro adentrándose hacia la maleza hacia la zona del lago y sin dudarlo ni un instante se dirigió hacia allí.

La oscuridad era casi total en aquella zona más espesa del bosque y el hombre tuvo que guiarse de su instinto y su memoria para regresar al lugar en el que había estado lavando la ropa meras horas antes. Los gritos y los disparos iban reduciendo su intensidad y eso sólo podía significar que el infierno estaba llegando a su fin.

Sólo de pensar en cuantos podían haber perdido la vida le hizo estremecerse. Aceleró el paso a través de los árboles para centrarse. Tenía que encontrar a la niña fuera como fuera.

Llegó a la zona de la cantera y tras no detectar nada extraño, un alarido ahogado le guió hasta detrás de unas grandes rocas junto al lago. Allí, justo en el mismo lugar en el que se había enfrentado a Ed y le había lanzado contra el suelo, se encontraba aquel hombre junto con la pequeña Sophia.

Ambos retrocedían rápidamente hacia el agua sin nada con lo que defenderse frente a aquel grupo de cuatro caminantes. Daryl cargo la ballesta y apuntó casi a ciegas. La noche no era lo suficientemente clara y aun se encontraba demasiado lejos para tener un tiro certero.

Disparó y la flecha atravesó el hombro del caminante haciendo que se tambalease ligeramente. No lo suficiente para distraerle de su objetivo.

–Mierda –masculló mientras trataba de cargar otra flecha. Apenas tenía fuerzas para tensar la ballesta en plena carrera y los nervios comenzaban a traicionarle. No iba a poder detenerlos a todos a tiempo. Tenía que hacer algo rápido.

–¡Ey! ¡Ey por aquí! –gritó a la desesperada. Si no podía matarles, distraerles era la mejor opción. Dos de ellos giraron su cuerpo muerto hacia él e inconscientemente cambiaron el rumbo.

Cada vez estaba más cerca. Con la ballesta de nuevo cargada, probó suerte de nuevo y esta vez sí consiguió acabar con uno de ellos acertando a darle entre los ojos. Ya solo quedaban tres, el que venía hacia él y los dos que seguían a Ed y Sophia.

Fue entonces cuando algo sucedió que convirtió los siguientes segundos en una eterna agonía. Viéndose liberado de dos de los engendros, Ed fue capaz de ver una salida. Pero para el horror de Daryl, en lugar de tomar a su hija en sus brazos y simplemente huir, el desgraciado simplemente se parapetó detrás de ella para momentos después empujarla al suelo, dejándola a merced de los muertos vivientes.

Eso le dio la oportunidad de echar a correr lo más rápido que pudo. No hacia el campamento, si no bosque adentro, donde horas antes había divisado al ciervo.

Motivado por el instinto y una rabia visceral, derribó y acabó con la vida del caminante que tenía ya encima y tras un par de zancadas se abalanzó sobre la espalda de uno de los que estaban acercándose a Sophia. La adrenalina corría por sus venas como un reguero de gasolina impregnada de fuego. Agarró como pudo la cabeza de la criatura y la estampo contra el suelo pedregoso.

–¡Sophia corre!

La niña no le escuchaba. Estaba tirada en el suelo, tratando de arrastrarse lo más lejos posible del último de los caminantes, su rostro ensombrecido por el más absoluto de los terrores. Gritaba, lloraba y llamaba a su madre con los ojos pegados al monstruo.

Daryl se incorporó y tras coger una piedra de las miles que llenaban la antigua cantera se la lanzó al caminante, haciendo que éste perdiera de vista su objetivo momentáneamente. Esto le dio unos valiosos segundos para lanzarse contra él y acabar con su inerte vida de la misma manera que había hecho con el anterior.

Cuando todo terminó y pudo recobrar el aliento se acercó a Sophia. La pobre niña aun era presa del pánico. Tendida en el suelo y hecha un ovillo se negaba a levantar la vista y apartaba con débiles aspavientos la mano de Daryl cada vez que éste intentaba tocarla, como si creyera que él era uno de los caminantes

–Sophia. Sophia mírame. Soy un amigo de tu mama.

Aquella mención a Carol fue lo único que le hizo que pudiera salir del trance en el que se encontraba.

–Quiero ir con mamá –suplico entre sollozos.

Daryl asintió y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. –Voy a llevarte con ella, no te preocupes. Ya ha pasado todo.

Al escuchar estas palabras, el terror de la niña se disipó y sólo quedó el llanto descontrolado de una niña de 11 años que acababa de vivir una de las peores experiencias de su vida. Nada mas cargarla en sus brazos, su frágil cuerpecillo se quedo inerte con sólo fuerza suficiente para aferrarse al cuello de Daryl. El hombre, que en su vida había interactuado de esa manera con una niña, no supo encontrar palabras de consuelo para ella.

Regresó al campamento lo más rápido que pudo, esperando que Carol estuviese bien. Ella era la única que podía ayudar a la pequeña.

* * *

Carol deslizó su mano suavemente a través del pelo de Sophia mientras la observaba dormir. Nada más reencontrarse con su madre la niña se había agarrado a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. La niña lloró y lloró hasta que, rendida, se sumió en, lo que su madre esperaba, un sueño sereno.

Daryl no se había quedado con ellas en ese momento. Había demasiada gente metida en la caravana de Dale y aún había trabajo que hacer en el campamento. Pero había algo en su mirada que la inquietó ligeramente.

–Preocúpate ahora sólo por Sophia. Ya hablaremos luego –le había prometido.

Desde el otro lado de la caravana, Lori les había visto y Carol no era estúpida. La mujer se había fijado en la manera en que habían hablado durante el asedio, en cómo se habían abrazado. Y ahora Daryl le había devuelto a su hija y le había prometido que hablarían mas tarde. Probablemente, la imaginación de la mujer de Rick iba a cien por hora.

Afortunadamente, tuvo la sensatez de dejarla tranquila en aquellos momentos en lo que lo más importante era la tranquilidad de Sophia.

Alrededor de una hora después, cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a despuntar, Shane abrió la puerta de la caravana para asegurarles que ya había pasado el peligro y podían salir, cosa que todos hicieron, menos Carol que, sin moverse, continuó defendiendo el sueño de la niña.

Daryl aprovechó ese momento para regresar. Se sentó junto a ella y durante unos minutos observaron a Sophia dormir. Carol quiso en aquellos momentos agradecerle lo que había hecho. Salvar a su hija, una persona a la que él ni si quiera conocía. También quería decirle lo feliz que estaba porque él hubiera sobrevivido aquella noche. No se imaginaba la vida sin su pequeña a su lado pero tampoco la concebía sin Daryl.

Las dos personas más importantes en su pequeño mundo.

Daryl se le adelantó y para su horror le contó lo que Ed había hecho. Brevemente, las dudas asaltaron a Carol ¿Cómo era posible que un padre hiciera algo así con su hija? Si hubiera sido ella, no hubiera dudado. Se hubiera puesto delante de aquellas criaturas, dispuesta a ser devorada si eso significaba que su hija podía salvarse. No podía ser verdad…

Pero fue mirar a los ojos de Daryl, encontrarse frente a frente con un hombre lleno de rabia a punto de descontrolarse y darse cuenta de la terrible verdad. Aquel momento fue como si despertara de un largo e insufrible letargo y un peso se levantara de sus hombros. A diferencia de Daryl, no había rabia dentro de ella. Tampoco tuvo ganas de llorar. En su lugar sintió como una nueva parte de su ser emergía desde un lugar desconocido y ocupaba la parte de ella que acababa de morir en ese mismo momento.

El miedo se había terminado. 

* * *

La mañana había llegado a las afueras de Atlanta y los supervivientes trataban de recuperarse como podían. Algunos descansaban apoyados en cualquier sitio tratando de echar una pequeña cabezada. Otros recuperaban fuerzas bebiendo y comiendo lo que fuera que encontrasen. Pequeños grupos se concentraban para hablar entre murmullos y con la cabeza gacha sin saber muy bien cómo afrontar aquel nuevo día.

Todo el mundo estaba agotado. Todos, menos Daryl, que parecía que tras hablar con Carol había recuperado las energías. Fue él quien se encargó de asestar un golpe certero con un pico en la cabeza de los muertos para evitar que regresasen. Fue él quien arrastró uno a uno los caídos para darles un entierro digno. Y fue él quien apilo a los caminantes que se esparcían por el campamento. Con algo de gasolina y fuego, prendería fuego a aquella pira infernal.

Sólo cuando acabase aquello podría centrarse en la tarea que le estaba carcomiendo desde que regreso al campamento con Sophia. Encontrar a Ed.

Tenía una ligera idea de por dónde había huido y aquel desgraciado probablemente no tuviera idea de cubrir su rastro. Sería muy fácil encontrarle y cuando lo hiciera le haría pagar por lo que había hecho. No sólo lo de Sophia sino también el calvario que Carol había sufrido. Todos los años de maltrato, sufrimiento y dolor. Le encontraría y acabaría con él, no sin antes contarle todo. Cómo él y Carol se habían conocido antes de todo aquello y habían comenzado una relación a sus espaldas.

Imaginarse su cara al enterarse le producía una tremenda satisfacción. Sensación sólo comparable a la de matarle. Porque eso es lo que haría, matarle, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Y nadie se enteraría de ello.

–¡Daryl! Por fin te encuentro.

Rick se acercó a él a las afueras del campamento mientras se encontraba cavando una fosa común para enterrar a la gente que no había sobrevivido. Le lanzó una botella de agua que Daryl aceptó gustosamente. No había bebido nada desde la cena y tras el primer trago se dio cuenta de lo sediento que estaba.

–Deja eso para luego. Tenemos que reunirnos para ver qué vamos a hacer ahora.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Daryl saliendo de la fosa.

–Este lugar ya no es seguro. Shane y los demás están de acuerdo. Probablemente los caminantes de la ciudad estén saliendo de ella. Era cuestión de tiempo que algo así pasase.

Daryl gruñó mientras le devolvía la botella a Rick –Estábamos viviendo en un maldito cuento de hadas para críos y fuimos tan imbéciles que no nos dimos cuenta.

El Sheriff asintió y se pasó la mano por la frente. –Si, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Mucha gente ha muerto; Alisha, Kevin, el hijo de los Stuart, Amy… Dios Andrea no deja que nos acerquemos a ella.

Daryl le miró sin entender.

–No hemos podido… ya sabes… ponerle fin. Andrea me ha apuntado con una pistola. Ahora Dale está hablando con ella.

–Esa chica es una bomba de relojería –Alcanzó a decir Daryl. Rick le miró y no le respondió. Sabía que aunque sonara insensible, tenía razón. Habría que estar pendiente.

–Como te decía, quedarse aquí ya no es una opción viable.

–¿Qué habéis pensado?

–Shane quiere que nos dirijamos a Fort Benning, una base militar a unos 200 kilómetros de aquí. Yo no estoy tan seguro. Es una distancia considerable y podríamos estar apostando más dinero del que tenemos en el bolsillo.

–¿Tienes alguna idea mejor? –preguntó Daryl mientras ambos hombres emprendían el camino de vuelta al campamento.

Rick le miró y tras unos segundos de deliberación asintió –Aún no lo he propuesto en voz alta pero creo que la opción más viable es ir al Centro de Control de Enfermedades que se encuentra en Atlanta. Allí podríamos…

–Espera, espera –le interrumpió Daryl parándose en seco –¿Quieres que regresemos a Atlanta? ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? ¿Después de lo que vimos allí? ¿En qué cojones estás pensando?

–Escúchame –trató de explicarse el Sheriff –El lugar está a las afueras de la ciudad. No sabemos lo que nos podemos encontrar. Podríamos intentar llegar bordeando la ciudad por las carreteras secundarias e ir viendo. Si la cosa está demasiado mal, buscaríamos otra opción.

–Esa idea suena bastante a apostar más dinero del que tenemos en el bolsillo –replicó Daryl parafraseando a su compañero.

Rick suspiró.

–Mira –continuó Daryl –Como has dicho, este lugar ya no es seguro. Hasta un mono con medio cerebro se daría cuenta. Tenemos que largarnos de este lugar cagando leches. Pero hay algo que debo hacer antes.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Justo en aquellos momentos habían llegado al campamento y alguien les estaba esperando. Era Carol.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron brevemente.

–Carol –dijo Rick –Lori me ha dicho que Sophia estuvo desaparecida durante el asedio pero que pudiste recuperarla sana y salva. No sabes cuánto me alegro.

La mujer le dedicó una fugaz y agotada sonrisa.

–Fue todo gracias a Daryl. Él la encontró y me la trajo de vuelta.

Nada más escuchar su nombre, el hombre agachó la cabeza con timidez.

–Daryl –continuó Carol, ahora dirigiéndose a él –No tuve la oportunidad cuando me la trajiste, así que ahora aprovecho para agradecértelo. Jamás olvidaré lo que has hecho por mí.

Aquellas palabras guardaban un significado oculto que sólo ambos podían entender. No sólo se estaba refiriendo a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

–No fue nada –alcanzó a responderle en un susurro.

–¿Se sabe algo de Ed, Carol? –preguntó Rick –Desde anoche no he vuelto a verle. ¿Ha… ha sobrevivido?

El semblante de Carol se escureció y en ese momento, Daryl pudo ver en sus ojos una determinación que jamás había visto en la mujer.

–No lo sé Rick, pero es por esa razón por la que te estaba buscando.

El Sheriff la miró sin entender y por ello esperó a que continuase.

–Rick. Creo que para poder seguir adelante hay que mantener ciertas cosas que teníamos en nuestra vida anterior. Una de esas cosas es la de confiar en el buen hacer de las autoridades. Es por eso que al ser agentes de la ley te considero tanto a ti como a Shane líderes de este grupo.

El agente se quedó perplejo ante las palabras de Carol y se ruborizó ligeramente.

–Cualquier decisión que toméis de ahora en adelante, sea la que sea, la aceptare de buen grado. Sabré que estáis pensando en el bienestar de todos. Pero hay algo que te voy a pedir a cambio. 

–Te escuchó.

–Quiero que si Ed aparece por el campamento, sea expulsado de él de manera inmediata.

Rick se la quedó mirando sin saber que decir.

–Como ya te he dicho, fue Daryl quien trajo a mi hija de vuelta. Lo que no sabes es que antes de eso, su padre la puso en peligro para salvar su propia vida. Por eso no sabemos dónde está. Huyó anoche.

–¿Qué? ¿Estás segura de esto?

–Daryl fue testigo. Para poder huir, Ed empujó a Sophia hacia los caminantes, sin importarle nada más que su pellejo. Déjame preguntarte algo ¿Harías tu eso con Carl? –La respuesta negativa de Rick fue inmediata –Claro que no. Porque eres un buen padre. Eres un buen hombre. Esa es la diferencia entre tu y el resto de personas del campamento y Ed. Personas como él no tienen cabida en este grupo. Por eso te pido, no, te exijo que si vuelve a aparecer sea expulsado de aquí. No me importa cómo.

Y con estas palabras Carol se marchó para volver al interior de la caravana de Dale y seguir cuidando de Sophia, dejando a Rick y Daryl solos de nuevo. Los dos hombres se habían quedado sin palabras ante las palabras de Carol. Y su actitud. Algo había cambiado en ella.

–Será mejor que hagas lo que dice y que seáis tú y Shane los que os encarguéis de ese tema porque si me encuentro frente a frente con ese cabronazo, voy a matarle –sentenció Daryl emprendiendo la marcha hacia donde hasta hacía unas horas, estaban su moto y el resto de sus pertenencias. Ojalá siguieran allí.

–Espera Daryl. Hay… hay algo que quiero preguntarte –Daryl se giró y espero a que Rick continuase –Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero Lori… Lori me ha dicho que durante el asedio, tú ayudaste a poner a salvo a la gente que se refugió en la caravana. También me ha dicho que te preocupaste… especialmente de Carol.

–Tienes razón –le corto Daryl queriendo acabar con esa conversación lo antes posible –No es de tu incumbencia.

–Lo sé, disculpa. Es que cuando me lo dijo no pude evitar recordar que me dijiste que estabas buscando a alguien y que te irías del campamento pronto para proseguir con la búsqueda. En el tiempo que llevamos aquí no has vuelto a mencionar el tema. Es… es como si ya no te interesase.

Daryl se puso frente Rick en un par de zancadas, enfurecido por la manera en que el oficial y especialmente su mujer, se estaban inmiscuyendo en su vida. Pero al mirarle a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que el hombre no quería entrometerse. Simplemente quería entender.

–De acuerdo Sherlock Holmes, ¿quieres la verdad? Te la voy a dar en exclusiva, sólo para que me dejes tranquilo y Lori tenga algo de lo que hablar con el resto de mujeres. Total, es cuestión de tiempo que todo el mundo lo sepa. No me voy del campamento porque ya he encontrado a quien estaba buscando.

–¿Te refieres a…?

–¿Carol? Si, es ella. Nos conocíamos de antes y se suponía que en Atlanta estaba en un centro de protección de mujeres maltratadas junto con Sophia. Huyendo del hijo de puta de Ed.

–Daryl yo…

–Déjalo Rick –pidió Daryl quien de repente se sentía terriblemente agotado –Sólo hazte a la idea de que allá donde estén Carol y Sophia, voy a estar yo, ya sea Atlanta, Fort Benning o la puta luna. Ellas son todo lo que me importa. 

Y con estas palabras se alejó. El día prometía ser claro y agradable. Perfecto para dejar aquel infierno atrás y emprender un nuevo viaje. Sea cual fuera el destino. 


	6. Decisiones

**Capítulo 6: Decisiones**

El debate de aquel día se terminó convirtiendo en una acalorada discusión entre Shane y Rick. Los dos oficiales se negaban en rotundo a dar su brazo a torcer en lo que se refería al destino al que se debía dirigir el grupo de supervivientes ahora que la cantera no era segura. Mientras el primero insistía en que en Fort Benning tendrían la protección que necesitaban, el segundo se negaba a recorrer 200 Km a través de tierras desconocidas y muy probablemente hostiles.

El instinto de Rick le seguía diciendo que debían dirigirse al CCE, donde además de tener refugio y protección dada la importancia del complejo, muy seguramente estarían trabajando en una cura que pusiera fin a aquella interminable pesadilla.

Para la mañana siguiente, la discusión entre ambos hombres continuaba impregnando todo el campamento con una insoportable tensión que hizo que Daryl perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Perderse durante algunas horas por un bosque que ahora podía estar plagado de caminantes era infinitamente mejor que seguir escuchándoles y además podría aprovechar para poder cazar algo. Lamentablemente, el ciervo que había conseguido atrapar había sido pasto de un grupo de caminantes la noche del asedio y ya poco se podía aprovechar de él.

Cuando regresó era casi mediodía por lo que tenía tiempo suficiente para preparar para la comida el par de conejos y las tres ardillas que había conseguido atrapar. En el campamento reinaba un silencio casi sepulcral y Daryl exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Eso significaba que la discusión estaba zanjada y que ya no tendría que escuchar más a Rick y Shane tratando de hablar uno por encima del otro. 

Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos se encontraba en el lugar. Y no sólo eso. De la zona designada como aparcamiento faltaban al menos tres vehículos.

–Se han ido –Daryl se giró y vio a T-Dog. –Los Jefferson, Marcy, el Sr. Dolan y varias familias más. Los Morales también. Han dicho que tienen familia en Birmingham y que es a dónde quieren ir.

–¿Quiénes quedan?

–No muchos. Rick y su familia, Shane, Andrea, Jacqui, Glenn, Carol y Sophia, Dale, tú y yo.

–¿Y ya se han decido en a dónde ir?

El tipo se rió con ganas –Que más quisiera. Parece que esos dos prefieren llegar a las manos antes que ceder ante la idea del otro. Jamás los había visto así.

–Pues estamos apañados –murmuró Daryl –Eh ¿sabes a dónde han ido?

–A echar un vistazo por la parte oeste del bosque, para comprobar que sigue limpia. Creo que Dale se ha ido con ellos. –Le respondió T-Dog alejándose para seguir con su ronda de vigilancia por la zona este del campamento. 

–Apuesto la moto a que todos se han ido hartos de ver como esos dos quieren marcar su territorio como dos perros callejeros. –pensó Daryl continuando su camino.

A escasos veinte metros, en un extremo del campamento, divisó a Carol y su malestar pareció disiparse por completo. La mujer se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, tratando como buenamente podía de consolar a una destrozada Andrea. La mujer tenía la mirada llorosa y perdida en algún punto indeterminado en la lejanía y parecía que aquello que Carol la estuviese diciendo no surtía efecto.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al no poder evitar acordarse de aquella noche. Habían perdido tanto en tan poco tiempo. Se estremeció con tan sólo imaginar que él mismo podría haber estado en el lugar de Andrea si a Carol le hubiese pasado algo. Y si hubiera llegado unos minutos más tarde al lago y no hubiese podido salvar a Sophia… No estaba seguro de que Carol hubiera podido soportarlo.

Cuando la mujer se incorporó dejando a solas a Andrea con su dolor, Daryl decidió seguirla hasta la caravana de Dale dejando las piezas que había cazado junto a la hoguera más próxima.

En lugar de entrar tras ella en el vehículo, se quedó a observarla durante unos instantes desde la puerta mientras ella buscaba azarosa algo entre los armarios. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza con fingida exasperación.

–Es incapaz de estarse quieta un minuto –pensó.

Y era verdad. Desde el día anterior, Carol no había parado ni un segundo; repartiendo comida y bebida entre la gente, consolando a los que habían perdido a alguien, poniendo orden en el desastre en que se había convertido el campamento. Todo eso sin perder de vista ni un momento a su pequeña.

Pero aunque deseaba que pudiera sentarse y descansar, toda aquella actividad incesante era algo nuevo. Alrededor de ella irradiaba una vitalidad nunca vista y muy probablemente tuviera que ver con la huida de Ed. Y eso era algo que le alegraba profundamente.

–¿Cómo está? –preguntó.

Carol dio un ligero respingo y se giró llevándose una mano al pecho. Pero nada más posar sus ojos en él, se relajó y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

–¿Cómo esta quien? –preguntó prosiguiendo su búsqueda.

–Andrea –respondió Daryl entrando a la caravana. Tomando un pequeño impulso se sentó junto a ella sobre una de las encimeras. La sonrisa de Carol se desvaneció ligeramente.

–Mal. Realmente mal. He estado con ella un par de veces pero no encuentro la forma de poder consolarla. Lleva horas en esa silla con la mirada perdida sin apenas comer y beber nada. –Daryl asintió. –Ojalá hubiera algo más que pudiera hacer.

–Ya haces más que suficiente. Te he visto junto a ella, hablándole y llevándole comida y bebida.

–Si, pero estoy segura de que podría hacer más.

Daryl sacudió la cabeza –Carol, lo único que ahora mismo podría sacarla de ese estado es que su hermana estuviese aquí sana y salva, pero ambos sabemos que eso es imposible. La única opción que le queda es sobreponerse lo antes posible o terminará como ella.

La mujer frunció el ceño y se le quedó mirando. Aquellos ojos azules clavándose en los suyos fueron demasiado para él y terminó agachando la cabeza temiendo haber sido demasiado brusco e insensible. Antes de que le diera tiempo a elaborar una disculpa Carol se había alejado al interior de la caravana continuando con aquello que estaba buscando.

–¿Se puede saber qué narices estás buscando? Vas a terminar poniendo todo patas arriba – preguntó tras unos minutos tratando de romper el hielo de nuevo.

–Un cuenco grande que estaba por aquí hace un par de días. He traído todas las latas de conserva que quedaban en mi coche. Había pensado en abrir un par de ellas para la comida de hoy. Si consigo encontrar ese maldito cuenco, creo que prepararé…

–Tonterías –la cortó –Ven aquí. Ven aquí –insistió.

Tras quedársele mirando, finalmente Carol accedió a su petición y se detuvo frente a él. Con un movimiento rápido, atrapó su cuerpo entre sus piernas y agarrándola suavemente por los hombros la atrajo hacia él para besarla. Parecía que la última vez que había probado sus labios había sido hace años en lugar de un par de días. Aquella sensación le recordó a cuando tenían que verse a escondidas antes de que el mundo se viniese abajo. A veces pasaba una semana entera entre encuentros y Daryl sentía en aquellos días que el tiempo no se movía lo suficientemente rápido.

Las manos de Carol se deslizaron desde sus mejillas hasta enredarse en su pelo para terminar quedándose en su cuello. Le beso como aquella primera vez bajo la lluvia y cómo días atrás mientras hicieron el amor en el bosque. Cada beso era mejor que el anterior.

–Si esta es la manera que tengo para que te relajes un poco mujer… –murmuró Daryl contra la piel de su cuello.

La mujer se rió y acarició sus brazos sin importarle que, tras unas horas cazando sin descanso, se encontrase sucio y sudoroso. Cuando llegó a sus manos, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

–Quiero sentirme útil Daryl. No me gustaría que la gente me viese todo el día pegada a mi hija. Quiero ayudar.

Daryl le regaló un largo beso para ver si así terminaba de relajarse, arrancando finalmente un suspiro de la mujer que se entregó a sus brazos. El hombre la rodeó con los suyos alegrándose en silencio de que a ella no pareciera importarle que necesitase una ducha urgentemente.

–Eres la persona que mas hace de todos nosotros. Hablo en serio –se apresuró añadir antes de que Carol pudiese contradecirle –Y creo que te mereces un descanso. Por lo pronto de la comida ya me ocupo yo con lo que he atrapado hace un rato. Si necesito algo de comida extra ya te pediré alguna de esas latas de conserva.

Carol se echó hacia atrás para poder mirarle y tras ver la determinación en sus ojos decidió no discutir más y hacerle caso.

Durante unos minutos se quedaron en silencio y enfundados en un abrazo, aprovechando la paz que nuevamente reinaba. Estando a solas, el tiempo pareció detenerse fugazmente y una sensación de tranquilidad les llenó por completo.

–¿Sigues pensando en lo que dijiste ayer? ¿Sobre qué aceptarías cualquier decisión que tomasen Rick o Shane? –preguntó Daryl en un susurro tras unos minutos. Carol suspiró y se separó de él. Se quedó callada unos instantes observando sus manos nuevamente entrelazadas.

–En principio sí. Confío plenamente en ellos. Pero…

–¿Pero qué?

–También estás tú y si decidieras tomar un camino distinto al de ellos quiero que sepas que sería a ti a quien seguiría.

Daryl la miró sorprendido –¿Y por qué querría ir otro sitio?

Carol le devolvió la mirada y Daryl pido detectar un ápice de tristeza –Por tu hermano.

El hombre se quedó en silencio. Merle. Parecía que hacía meses desde la última vez que había pensado en aquel capullo. ¿Qué habría sido de él? Carol notó como su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente y le soltó para abrazarle de nuevo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

–Oh Daryl lo siento no pretendía hacer que te sintieras mal –susurró contra la piel de su cuello besándole de nuevo. El pasó una de sus manos por su pelo para tranquilizarla.

–Nah, está bien. En realidad no me preocupa ese tarado. Le conozco muy bien y ten por seguro que el único que puede acabar con Merle es él mismo haciendo alguna estupidez de las suyas. Además, probablemente los engendros huyan de él cuando le miren a la cara.

La sonrisa que tenía en la cara mientras hablaba se amplío al sentir el cuerpo de Carol agitándose contra el suyo provocado por una risa.

–Que malo eres.

Cuando se calmó, Carol volvió a preguntarle –¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que vayamos a Virginia?

Daryl sacudió la cabeza –No sabría por dónde empezar a buscarle. Y no querría poneros en peligro a ti y a Sophia.

Carol asintió y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios –Entonces tendremos que esperar a que esos dos se decidan. –Daryl bufó de exasperación.

–Te juró que si no se ponen de acuerdo voy a darles la paliza de sus vidas. Me da igual que sean policías.

De nuevo Carol se río y mordiéndose el labio volvió a acercarse a él para reclamar un nuevo beso. Pero a escasos milímetros de que sus labios se tocasen, una vocecilla se escuchó desde fuera de la caravana.

–¿Mami? ¿Estás ahí dentro?

Antes de responderla Carol se separó de Daryl hasta que ambos estaban a una distancia prudencial. Tímidamente Sophia entró a la caravana sujetando la muñeca que le había regalado la niña de los Morales.

–¿Todo bien mi amor? –preguntó Carol arrodillándose frente a ella. La niña asintió efusivamente. Parecía que lo sucedido en la noche del asedio con su padre, se había convertido en un recuerdo brumoso más propio de una pesadilla que de algo real. Poco a poco volvía a ser la de antes aunque la partida del resto de niños del campamento la hubiese entristecido.

–El papá de Carl y el Sr. Walsh han vuelto y quiere que nos reunamos todos. Me ha pedido que os busque a ti y al señor Dixon.

–Daryl –respondió el hombre dirigiéndose a la niña –Puedes llamarme Daryl.

La niña se le quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par sorprendida porque el hombre se dirigiera a ella e inmediatamente después buscó la mirada de su madre en busca de aprobación. Al encontrar una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su madre, la niña volvió a posar su mirada en Daryl esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

–Veamos que tienen que decir, ¿vamos? –preguntó Carol incorporándose y tomando la mano de su hija. Daryl asintió y salió detrás de ellas. La hora de la verdad había llegado y en silencio deseó que todo estuviera bien. 

* * *

Todos los miembros que aún seguían en el campamento tomaron asiento junto a una fogata apagada cerca de la entrada al bosque. Mientras Carol y Sophia compartían con Lori el triple asiento de un antiguo monovolumen, Daryl se mantuvo en pie a escasos metros de Shane, quien tomó la palabra.

–Rick y yo hemos estado hablando mientras revisábamos el bosque y las razones que me ha dado para ir al CEE me han hecho pensar. Ambos sabemos que ninguna de las dos opciones nos garantiza nada, eso lo sé. Si me decidí por Fort Benning es porque a mi parecer esa era la opción más segura. Pero también conozco a Rick desde hace muchos años y se de buena tinta que cuando toma una decisión basándose en su instinto, rara vez se equivoca. Hemos perdido a mucha gente en el asedio y porque decidieron marcharse por su cuenta. Creo que lo más importante es que los que quedamos y estamos aquí ahora permanezcamos unidos. Sólo así podremos seguir adelante. Dicho esto y si a todos os parece bien, mañana temprano partiremos al CCE.

El resto del grupo se miró unos a otros para finalmente poner sus ojos en el oficial Grimes. Sintiendo el peso de todas aquellas miradas, el agente decidió hablar.

–Mirad, no os puedo prometer que todo vaya a salir bien. No sabemos cómo está esa zona de la ciudad. Quiero pensar que cualquier grupo grande de caminantes de la ciudad ha terminado por dispersarse o salir de ella.

–¿Y si no es así? –Pregunto T-Dog –Ya hemos visto cómo esta Atlanta. Las cosas podrían ponerse muy feas si no tenemos cuidado.

Rick asintió –Lo se. Tu, Daryl, Glenn y yo vimos lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad. Por eso os digo que esto es una apuesta, como cualquier decisión que tomemos de aquí en adelante. Tenemos que confiar en que el CEE siga en pie y pueda arrojar algo de luz en todo esto y nos pueda ayudar.

Todo el mundo se mantuvo en silencio en lo que se interpretó como la decisión final sobre el destino del grupo. Tras la marcha de Rick y Shane a Dios sabe dónde, y extrañamente por caminos opuestos, Daryl fue el siguiente en abandonar el punto de reunión. Comenzaba a acercarse la hora de comer y quería tener lo que había cazado listo. Allí ya no había nada más que hacer. El futuro del grupo estaba sellado.

* * *

–Necesito hablar contigo –Daryl alzó la vista y se encontró frente a frente con Dale.

–Si quieres hablar habla. No necesitas mi permiso –murmuró Daryl volviendo a posar sus ojos en las piezas que se encontraba despellejando.

El hombre se sentó junto a él y le observó trabajar. No era un trabajo para estómagos sensibles pero el hombre parecía no inmutarse ante la maraña de pelaje y vísceras que caían a los pies de Daryl.

–¿Tu qué opinas? –

–¿Qué opino de qué?

–De ir al CCE en Atlanta. No has dicho nada en la reunión. –Aquel comentario hizo que Daryl se detuviera y le mirase con el ceño fruncido

–Si la memoria no me falla, nadie ha dicho nada. Ni siquiera tú.

Dale asintió y alzó las manos tratando de aclarar sus palabras –Lo sé y tienes razón. 

Daryl se le quedó mirando unos momentos sin terminar de confiar en que la discusión se hubiera quedado zanjada. No, Dale estaba hecho de otra pasta. Una, cuyo ingrediente principal era el de la justicia moral. Hasta que las cosas no fueran por el rumbo correcto, el no daba su brazo a torcer. Un buen tipo, pero si se lo proponía podía ser un autentico dolor de muelas.

No tuvo tiempo de volver a seguir trabajando cuando volvió a abrir la boca confirmando la sospecha de que había algo mas oculto en sus intenciones.

–No creo que seguir a ciegas a Rick o Shane sea la mejor opción.

–¿A qué te refieres? – no pudo evitar preguntar. De repente se sentía como la Sra. Williams, la mujer que vivía a dos casas de la suya cuando era pequeño. Aquella mujer se pasaba la vida entrometiéndose en los asuntos de todos los vecinos de la calle.

–Esos dos… –Dale sacudió la cabeza –Hay algo que no me termina de convencer. Desde que Rick llegó al campamento, Shane no es el mismo. Le ha cambiado el carácter. Y hace un rato me ha parecido ver… parecía que él quería…

Daryl le miró olvidándose completamente del animal muerto que tenía en las manos y de repente, una extraña preocupación le invadió por completo. En cuanto Dale se dio cuenta sacudió ligeramente y trato de disimular la preocupación que sentía con una breve risa.

–No me hagas caso hijo. Cosas de viejo que ya no diferencia lo que es real de lo que no. –Daryl asintió. –Volviendo al tema por el que había venido. Necesito saber qué piensas de todo esto.

–¿Qué más da lo que yo piense? –replicó Daryl ligeramente molesto por la insistencia de Dale.

–Por supuesto que importa. La opinión de todos nosotros importa. Y si alguien tiene una mejor opción debería ponerla sobre la mesa para debatirla.

Dale tenía razón, eso era innegable. Pero también estaba el hecho de que poner una tercera opción suponía reabrir una discusión que por fin se había cerrado. Por nada del mundo le apetecía volver a escuchar a esos dos.

–La decisión está tomada, probablemente desde antes de la reunión, eso lo sabes también como yo. Esos dos son los que mandan aquí, que no se te olvide Dale –Daryl alzó la manó en cuanto intuyó que el hombre iba a replicarle –No te equivoques, a mi no me gusta. Pero es lo que hay y tenemos que pensar en el grupo. Cuanto más unidos estemos, mejor.

–Pero tu…

–¿Pero yo qué?

–Tú eres distinto. Te vi defender el campamento en el asedio Daryl. Tomaste las decisiones adecuadas en el momento acertado. Salvaste a mucha gente. Sin ti hubiéramos estado perdidos.

–Tonterías –le cortó Daryl con un gruñido.

–Habló en serio Daryl. Tienes madera de líder. Perfectamente podrías ir a esos dos y hacerles frente.

–Ya basta Dale – replicó el hombre con más brusquedad de la que pretendía –No soy un líder ni quiero serlo. Iré a donde esos dos quieran siempre y cuando no sea una jodida locura. En ese caso, seguiré por mi cuenta.

Dale dio un largo suspiró comprendiendo que la conversación había terminado. Dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro se incorporó. Antes de dejarle le dedicó unas últimas palabras.

–Lo eres, no vas a convencerme de lo contrario. Ya llegará el momento en el que lo demuestres y estoy seguro en el que serás más sensato que esos dos. Bueno, me voy a preparar las cosas para mañana. Es una pena que este lugar tan apacible ya no sea seguro.

* * *

Era ya noche cerrada en el campamento cuando Carol se unió a Daryl en su puesto de vigilancia sobre la caravana. Durante las últimas horas de la tarde, todos los miembros del campamento habían supervisado un área de 500 metros aproximadamente para descartar visitas sorpresa en su última noche en aquella loma.

Tras una cena ligera y como medida extra de precaución, habían guardado en los vehículos cualquier elemento prescindible y los habían aparcado formando un círculo a modo de barricada y con espacio suficiente en el interior para una fogata y las tiendas de campaña que necesitaban.

–Probablemente ya estés hambriento –le dijo Carol entregándole un plato pequeño con lo que parecía jamón enlatado y varias tiras de cecina. Se sentó junto a él encima de la caravana de Dale y durante unos minutos se quedaron en silencio observando la carretera de entrada.

–Deberías ir a acostarte –murmuró Daryl entre bocado y bocado –Aquí tengo para rato.

–Estoy bien. Si te soy sincera, llevo varios días que apenas duermo y me siento bien durante el día. –Le respondió la mujer mientras alzaba la vista para observar el manto de estrellas desplegado sobre ellos.

–Aún así –respondió él –No me gustaría que Sophia se despertase y se encontrase sola.

Carol dirigió su mirada hacia él entrecerrando los ojos.

–Parece que no tienes ganas de que este aquí, Daryl Dixon.

–No… mierda… yo no… yo no pretendo… –Daryl trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas para tratar de enmendar el malentendido pero tras ver la media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Carol y deducir que no estaba enfadada decidió agachar la cabeza y seguir comiendo. Ella no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia él y darle un suave beso en la mejilla ligeramente colorada.

–Sophia va a pasar la noche con los Grimes. Después de cenar se ha quedado jugando a las cartas con Carl y Lori ha insistido en que se quede a dormir allí.

Daryl levantó la mirada del plato para mirarla y una pequeña y tímida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

–Me parece bien. Necesita distraerse aunque sea con ese mocoso malcriado. –Sonrió de nuevo al escuchar la suave risa de Carol, quien le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro a modo de reprimenda por sus palabras.

–Y me gusta que me acompañes. De verdad. –añadió el hombre con su mirada fija en la comida. Por su parte Carol, sacudió la cabeza, sorprendida de ver cómo el hombre aún seguía ruborizándose con ciertas cosas. Le encantaba.

–Sabes, voy a echar de menos este sitio. A pesar de todo… – suspiró Carol volviendo a alzar la vista al cielo estrellado –Aquí lo teníamos todo; agua, comida, protección. –Daryl asintió. –Supongo que si en el CEE no han encontrado una cura, esta va a ser nuestra vida de ahora en adelante. Ir buscando lugares en los que vivir y quedarnos en ellos hasta que esas criaturas lo invadan. Así una y otra vez.

Daryl no supo qué decir. Sabía que la mujer tenía razón, pero dársela supondría aceptar una vida que ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera imaginado para ella y su hija. Por el contrario, el sabía que no tendría problema alguno. Su infancia y juventud habían sido cualquier cosa menos felices y los bosques se convirtieron en lugar en donde refugiarse de los maltratos de su padre. Sabía que podría adaptarse a aquella vida en la carretera, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Carol. Aquella idea le llenó de cierta tristeza.

–¿En qué estas pensando? De repente te has quedado callado. –susurró Carol acariciándole el antebrazo –¿Estás bien?

Daryl asintió incapaz de dar voz al creciente peso que estaban tomando sus preocupaciones. Se estremeció al sentir su mano contra su mejilla.

–Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo –alcanzó a decirle tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible, por el bien de ella y por él mismo. Carol esbozó una suave sonrisa y le dio un tierno beso en su hombro desnudo.

–Me basta con saber que allá a donde vayamos, estaremos juntos los tres Daryl. Salga bien o salga mal.

El hombre dejó el plato de comida a un lado y tomó el rostro de Carol con sus manos. Antes de besarla con todas sus ganas simplemente susurró.

–Juntos.


End file.
